The Sweet Life of Emily and Mitchel
by htibberon
Summary: following the lives of Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso, and their close friends Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers
1. Switch Up

**The Sweet Life of Emily and Mitchel**

**Chapter 1:**

"I never thought I'd fall for such a goof ball," said Emily with a slight giggle as she looked lovingly into Joe's eyes.

Joe stared back into the brilliant blue eyes with a grin on his face. "I knew you would," he replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Cut!" called the director.

Nick let out the breath that he had been holding. Obviously, repeating 'It's just a stage kiss, it means nothing' in his mind hadn't calmed him down like Kevin said it would.

"Joe, you don't sound confident enough. Well, let's break for lunch."

Emily turned back to Joe. "Good, I can't kiss my boyfriend's brother on an empty stomach," she said jokingly. Then ran over to get into Nick's arms. He hugged her tight. And after half a minute she pushed away from him and ran over to her trailer.

Nick stood there watching her until her trailer door swung closed.

"You really like her don't you?" Kevin asked his little brother while trying to memorizes his lines for the next scene.

But, Kevin's question was left unanswered because Miley walked over to them just then.

"Hey Nick!" said Miley with a big smile on her face (Kevin was thinking '_Wow! I feel loved'_). "Aww, Emily and Joe looked so cute in that scene. It looked like they were really in love," still smiling her enormous smile. But, then she added, "They are such talented actors," when she saw the look on Nick's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, in the trailer_

Emily walked into her trailer with the intention to make herself a sandwich, but when she saw Mitchel taking a nap on the sofa she got sidetracked. She silently crept into the bathroom and grabbed her shaving cream. She quietly went over to Mitchel's side and put shaving cream in his outstretched hand. Then she very gently ran her finger down his nose. Mitchel reached up in his sleep and smeared the pink shaving cream all over his face.

"What the-" screamed Mitchel waking up because of the coldness of the cream. Emily burst out into a giggle fit. "Oh, now I'm gonna have to get you back!"

The sandwich forgotten, Mitchel turned on the T.V. and ha and Emily ate a bag of chips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Joe were hanging out by the edge of the nearby lake.

"So what's new Miss Smiley Miley?" asked Joe as he watched two fish swim between his feet.

Miley hesitated before answering in a soft voice "Nothing . . . " She was looking at the horizon with a blank expression, but Joe knew her too well.

"Destiny Hope Cyrus, look me in the eyes and tell me what's on your mind."

Miley slowly turned to face Joe, "Well there is this boy . . ."

Joe's eyebrow shot up, "Oh?"

"But, I can't have him. He's a taken man," she said quickly before Joe could suggest anything. She let out a fairly loud scream which echoed back at her. "I'm pathetic."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin and Nick were walking in town together window shopping.

"So, how long have you and Emily been going out?" asked Kevin, already bored with the poor selection of stores.

Nick was only half listening to his brother because he was looking at a diamond necklace. "One month tomorrow," he answered without even having to think, "Do you think Emily would like this?"

Kevin looked at the necklace. "Those are real diamonds! Nick, don't you think it's too soon for something so expensive?"

But, Nick had already walked into the store.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, do you really like Nick?" asked Mitchel.

Emily was surprised by the question. Her and Mitchel were close but she didn't think he knew her that well, she thought he would naturally assume she liked her boyfriend. "Of course I-I-I can't lie to you," she started holding back tears. "He's moving too fast, I don't love him the way he loves me." Her tears were now stinging her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

Mitchel threw his arms around her and held her close as she cried onto his shirt. Mitchel felt bad for Emily, but he couldn't help but feel a slight happiness that she wasn't in love with Nick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everybody on set!"

Nick and Kevin were already waiting on set, as Joe and Miley came from the lake both eating a power bar and carrying their shoes. And, Emily and Mitchel came from their trailer. no one could tell that Emily had been crying.

"Alright," called the director after hair and make-up, "this is the scene where Joe shows Nick the song he wrote about Emily."

While Joe, Nick and Kevin filmed their scene, Emily and Mitchel talked by the food table and Miley watched the Jonas Brothers happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Emily was shaken awake by Mitchel.

"Gosh, you sleep through anything," said Mitchel as he passed her her robe.

Emily was still half asleep as she was dragged out of bed. "What's going on?"

"Fire drill," answered Mitchel as he passed Emily her shoes then put on his own.

They both exited their trail and Mitchel held Emily's hand as he led her to the flag pole that they were supposed to go to.

Everyone else was already at the flag pole when Emily and Mitchel, still holding hands, got there.

Nick was glad to see Emily, but was slightly jealous of Mitchel. But, his jealousy soon faded when Emily let go of Mitchel's hand and ran over to Nick.

"Happy one month anniversary!" said Nick smiling down at Emily.

She threw her arms around him and answered, "one month, babe".

He kissed the top of her head and held her close. After a minute, he let go of her and put his hand in his pocket, "I have something for you." He pulled out a wrapped box and gave it to her.

"Oh, but I didn't get you anything," she said sadly looking down at the box.

Nick's smile didn't alter in the least, "that's alright. I found this in town when I went out with Kevin yesterday."

"Thanks," she said as she went on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss. They looked into each others eyes until Emily broke the stare and then opened her present.

"Ummm..." Emily looked sad as she held the diamond necklace in her hand, but only for a brief second. "It's beautiful, but too much for me to take."

She put the necklace back int the box and put it into his hands.

"But-" Nick started, but Emily had already ran off.

He just stood there watching her as she went over to Mitchel, and watched as Emily. They were too far away for him to heat what they were talking about. After two full, agonizing minutes, Nick felt a hand on his shoulder.

Nick didn't turn to see who it was, he already knew.

"You moved to fast again," Kevin wasn't trying to rub it in, but it had to be said. "You scared him off, she's not going to be coming back to you." He tried to catch his brother's expression, but Nick wouldn't look at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mitchel, it was beautiful. It was all diamonds and pure gold. It must have cost a fortune, engagement ring expensive. I'm too young to be engaged, especially not after only one month. He's too much for me! I need to break up with him!"

Emily and Mitchel were back in their trailer. Emily was lying on the couch and Mitchel was sitting on a chair beside the couch.

"You don't love him, it's only fair for you to end it." Mitchel glanced at Emily longingly.

Emily caught Mitchel looking at her, and she knew at that moment that he felt the same way about her as she did him. So, she sat up, leaned over and kissed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily and Nick are over," said Joe to Miley as they sat by the lake eating lunch.

Joe couldn't help but see the happiness in Miley's eyes when she managed to not smile.

"That's a -"

"You like Nick!" Joe interrupted.

Miley's eyes grew big and her mouth hung open.

"Oh My Gosh! You like Nick!" Joe practically screamed.

Miley quickly reached over to cover his mouth so he couldn't shout anymore, but the damage was already done. Nick had heard.


	2. GNO

**Chapter 2:**

Miley's eyes grew big and her mouth hung open. She withdrew her hand, and Joe whispered a quick apology.

"You . . . like me?" Nick said slowly and quietly. He was flattered, but he was still in love with Emily.

"Ummmm . . ." Miley was unable to come up with words.

"Wow! This is awkward," Joe said after a long pause, "I'm going to go find Kevin." Then, he got up and walked over to the trailers, leaving Miley and Nick alone trying to avoid eye contact.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and Mitchel were playing darts with Kevin when Joe found him.

"Hey, who's winning?" Joe said after Kevin threw a 50 pointer.

"Kevin's kicking our butts," replied Emily without taking her eyes off Mitchel.

Kevin went and pulled the darts out of the board. "Joe, if you can get the bullseye in three shots, you win."

Joe threw his first dart and totally missed the board. Then he threw his second one and hit the black rim, no points again. He was aiming his third dart as Nick and Miley approached.

"Nick's taking me out on a date tomorrow!" screamed Miley, with a huge smile acrossed her face.

Joe gasped and accidentally let go of his dart. Bullseye!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily, Mitchel, Joe and Kevin were sitting in Emily and Mitchel's trailer while Nick and Miley were out on their date. The boys were playing Texas Hold 'Em while Emily read a book.

Everything was calm when Joe's cell rang.

"I fold anyways," said Joe as he reached for his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Joe!" came AJ's voice from the cell. "Do you have the latest issue of Popstar!?"

"Uh . . . yeah, I think Emily does," replied Joe, very confused.

"Go to page 6!" AJ said, Joe couldn't decipher her emotion.

"Ok," he said into the phone. He turned to Emily, who had put her book down at the mention of her name. "Em, go get Popstar! and go to page 6."

Emily got up and grabbed the magazine from her bedside table, and flipped to the right page.

"Oh My God!!!" she screamed, dropping the open magazine onto her bed.

Joe and Mitchel jumped up and ran over to her side. They looked down and saw the headline of the page, 'Joe Jonas and Emily Osment are a confirmed couple. Caught liplocking in Canada'.

Mitchel whipped out his cell and phoned the magazine. Emily reached over, grabbed his cell and closed it.

Mitchel, what were you going to say to them?" Emily started with a worried look on her face. Then she continued in a mocking tone. "Emily's not dating Joe. And I'd know to, because I'm her boyfriend!"

Mitchel looked hurt.

"What!?!" came a scream from Joe's cell. "Mitchel and Emily are going out!"

Joe looked down at his cell. The screen said 'Call Ended'.

"Fuck!" Mitchel quickly dialed AJ's number, but the line was bus. Next he tried Aly's number but it was also busy. He left out a sigh. "Well, might as well tell Popstar! now."

Emily bit her lip, staring at her boyfriend with a frightened expression on her face. After a minute of silence, she let out her breath and spoke. "Fine. Phone them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe and Kevin were waiting up for Nick in their trailer.

"There they are," said Joe with very little enthusiasm.

They watched as Nick and Miley said an awkward good-bye. Miley went into her trailer, and Joe and Kevin raced back to the laptop to write their blog on MySpace.

Nick came in with a big smile on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cut!" called the director right before lunch two days later. "Y'all are making me sick! Stop all your damn lovey-doveyness. I'll give you the rest of the day off, if tomorrow you act properly." He sighed and walked away.

Joe walked over to Kevin while two couples made their lunch plans.

"Ugh!" he moaned. "They are disgusting," looking at Nick and Miley.

"At least Nick has found a girl who truly likes him as much as he likes him." Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, but - -" he sighed and looked down at the ground sadly. A moment later he took a deep breath and continued, "Can you keep a secret?" He looked at his older brother with hopeful eyes.

Kevin put his arm around his little brother's shoulders. "You know I can."

"I mean from Nick," Joe said sadly, looking at the ground again.

Kevin stood there, with his arm still around Joe, for a minute. Then he swallowed and answered, "Joseph, I will not tell Nick a word you tell me." He smiled a small reassuring smile.

"Okay," Joe whispered, "I'm in love with Miley."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kev, want to go down to the city tonight?" asked Nick a few days later. "Miley and Emily are going to have a girl night, so me and Mitchel thought we should have a guys night."

"Uh, yeah, sure," answered Kevin, he had become very uncomfortable around both of his brothers lately. "When we going?"

"As soon as I find Joe," responded Nick who smiled a questioning smile when he sensed his oldest brother's uncomfort. "Have you seen him?"

"Uh, no," Kevin answered. And then added when Nick walked away, "probably with your girlfriend."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, isn't that Taylor Swift?" Nick nudged Joe who as giving Kevin an intense stare.

"Uh," Joe turned around, "Yeah it is, what's she doing here?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Nick called Taylor over.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you in a while. You're all looking great," she said, adding a flirtatious smile in Joe's direction. "So, who's this?" looking at Mitchel then back at Joe, "Ans what have you been up to?"

"Ummm, this is Mitchel Musso," Joe started, and Mitchel smiled at Taylor and she smiled back. "We're shooting a movie about an hour north of here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Carrie Underwood on tour," Taylor said to Joe, still smiling. "We're playing at the GM center tonight, want to come?"

"Sure," Joe said with a smile.

"Uh, can Miley and Emily come to?" Nick asked, smiling as well.

Taylor's smile dropped slightly for a fraction of a second, "Who are they?"

"Miley's my girlfriend," answered Nick.

"And Emily's mine," added Mitchel.

Taylor's smile grew even bigger, "Okay, they can come too. This is going to be fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, do you know the words to 'Teardrops on My Guitar'?" Taylor asked Emily backstage at the concert. They had become instant friends.

"Yeah, I love you music, I have all your songs on my IPod."

"You should totally come perform it with me!" Taylor and Emily were equally excited. "Want to know what would be fun, we should get Joe and your boyfriend to come on stage."

" Oh my gosh! Yeah!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and Taylor sung 'Teardrops on my Guitar', 'I Heart ?', 'I'd Lie', 'Stay Beautiful', and 'Permanent Marker' together. Then Taylor sand 'Tim McGraw' with Joe. And then, Emily and Mitchel sung a duet to 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)'. And while they performed, Nick and Miley made-out in Taylor's dressing room, and Kevin hit it off with Carrie.

"Oh, I have to go on stage now," Carrie said sadly to Kevin, "it was really nice meeting you."

"Maybe we could hang out after your show." Kevin said hopefully.

"That would be great, and want to meet up in New York next weekend?"

"I'm sure I can arrange that."


	3. GOODnight and Goodbye

**Chapter 3:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: so far everything I've written has been PG, this chapter is not if you feel uncomfortable reading none PG writing skip the words between the stars**

Emily sat quietly on the end of her bed as everyone hung out on their last night together.

"We're going on tour, our first shows in two days in Florida," said Joe as they all exchanged their plans.

"We start filming the Hannah Montana movie in three months, so I'm going to spend two months on tour then one month with my family," Miley giggled as Joe attempted to do a headstand but fell and knocked the popcorn bowl on Nick's lap.

"Ah!" screamed Nick. "Joe watch it!" He brushed the popcorn off himself then looked over at Kevin. "Are you texting Carrie again?"

"Yeah, she's playing a show in Tennessee when we're in Florida so we're going to try and meet up," Kevin didn't even look up from his IPhone. "Joe, Taylor wants to know if you'll come and go out to dinner with her."

Joe sat still for a seconded, "Uh, why won't she leave me alone," he rolled his eyes. "Tell her no, I've already got a date."

"Joe, why do you have to lie to her?" Nick said as he put his arm around Miley.

Joe tried to not to show his jealousy by jumping up and putting on some music."I'm not lying," then he got down on his knees in front of Nick and made a puppy-eyed face, "Would my little curly haired brother be my date." Joe ran his hand through Nick's curls and blinked repeatedly.

Nick took his arm off Miley to push Joe away, just as Joe had hopes he would. "Fuck off!"

Just then the trailer door opened.

"Excuse Me?!?" shouted Mrs. Jonas.

"Sorry Mom!" Nick looked at the ground.

"Come on boys," Mrs. Jonas motioned for her sons to leave."Our plane leaves at 4 A.M. so you need to get some sleep." The three boys stood up to go. "Oh, and Miley your going to take the flight with us, and your dad is going to pick you up at the airport. So, you better go to sleep now too."

"Alright," Miley stood up smiling and left with the Jonas Brothers.

"Bye everyone!" called Mitchel as they left. Then he walked over to Emily's bed, sat behind her and gave her a massage. "What's the matter Em?"

She continued to stare at the ground. After a minute, she took a deep breath then burst into tears.

Mitchel hugged her and held her close. He didn't say anything else, just let her cry onto his chest. After a few minutes she stopped, wiped her nose and returned his hug.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Mitchel asked into Emily's hair.

Emily pushed away from him and looked deep into his eyes. She took another deep breath and answered, "You're leaving."

Mitchel looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, tomorrow we're both going home. Not sharing a trailer anymore. Then we're both doing different things in different states until the movie. What will I do for those three months?" Emily's eyes watered again.

"Please don't cry again. It's only three months and we'll see each other." He smiled reassuringly and wiped away her tears.

"But, it won't be the same. What if you forget me?"

"I could never forget you."

"What if I forget you," Emily questioned him flirtatiously, and let out a giggle.

"Oh," Mitchel raised his eyebrows and pushed her down on the bed. "Well then," he got on top of her and pinned her down, and she giggled some more. "I guess I'm going to have to make you remember me."

He kissed up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. She giggled more and grabbed a hold of his back by reaching up his shirt. Mitchel smiled down at Emily and she looked up at him lovingly. He went down to her stomach and began kissing up her body, taking her shirt along with him.

She pulled off his shirt and began to undo his jeans as he tried to undo her bra. They were mid-kiss when she began to laugh. "You can't undo my bra, can you?" she giggled as he tried stubbornly some more.

"It's stuck," he said as innocently as possible considering their situation.

She let out another loud laugh. "Need help?" she said between laughs. Mitchel nodded, defeated. Emily managed to calm her laughter. "Awww, okay you lose your jeans and I'll get my bra off."

She unhooked her bra, and slid it off slowly to mock him, but he just found it unbelievably sexy. He looked down at her bare breasts for the first time and she sensed his uncomfort. So she leaned up and kissed him as she grabbed his hand and put them on her boobs.

"Wow!" Mitchel said, and Emily ran her hand through his brown hair. He held onto her, slightly shocked that this was actually happening, as she undid her skinny jeans and slid them off.

She looked deep into his eyes and ran her fingers gently up his back. "okay Musso, are you ready to go all the way?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a sexy look. His hands still on her breasts, he nodded his head with his eyes wide open.

She leaned up, causing his hands to go on either side of her, and whispered into his ear, "then lose the boxers."

He took off his boxers, and she removed her underwear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then opened them again and looked into Mitchel's eyes. He didn't look as scared as she thought he would be.

"Are you sure your ready?" asked Mitchel just to make sure.

Emily kissed him again ans said, "Yes! Do it now."

He hesitated slightly, but seeing the longing in her eyes, he began to enter slowly. She took a deep, slow breath and then winced when he was halfway in.

He stopped. "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" He was worried and about to pull out, when she rolled him over so she was on top and pushed it in all the way and let out a moan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mitchel," whispered Emily into his ear while shaking him. "Mitchel."

"Huh?" Mitchel grunted still half asleep.

"I'm cold," she said, snuggling her body close to his. When her feet touched his bare leg, he was awake.

"Wow! You are cold." He glanced at the clock. 2:30. "Well get dressed, we might as well say good-bye to everyone now."

Emily got up, pulled a pair of jeans on and threw a sweater over Mitchel's shirt that she had been wearing.

Together, holding hands, they walked over to the Jonas' taxi that was being filled.

"I'm going to go say bye to Miley," Emily said to Mitchel. Then added, in a very quiet whisper, "Don't tell anyone."

She let go of his hand and skipped over to Miley's little trailer. "Hey," she said as she came in smiling.

"Hey Em! What are you doing up so early?" Miley ran over to her and gave her a hug. Then opened the door for Joe, who was carrying her suitcases out to the taxi.

"Ummm, I was awake . . . came to say good-bye . . ."

"Em, is there something you need to tell me?" Miley said as she went over to her coach and motioned for Emily to sit down beside her.

"Are we alone?" Em asked, no longer with a smile on her face.

Miley nodded and looked at her friend very confused, and worried.

Emily faked a little smile, then took a deep breath. She put her face in her hands, and after a minute of deep breathing she said, "I fucked Mitchel."


	4. I Don't Talk About It

**Chapter 4:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ya the stars didn't work for some weird reason sorry, hope you like it, review :)**

"You and Mitchel had . . . sex?" Miley was trying to stay calm, but two of her closest friends had just fucked each other so she was a mess emotionally. But, she wasn't going to let it show, she would be a nonjudgmental friend. "Well, tell me about it."

Emily took a deep breath and sat back on the couch, feeling uncomfortable with her friend. "Do you want all the details?" Miley nodded in response.

So, Emily told Miley the whole story. By the end she was laying out on the couch with her head on Miley's lap. "So what now?"

"well," Miley gathered her thoughts, playing with Emily's hair. "Can I asked you a few questions?"

"Yeah," Emily closed her eyes felling much better, but exhausted.

"Do you love him?"

Emily opened her eyes again and looked into Miley's. "I love him more than anything." She took another deep breath and closed her eyes again.

"Okay, that's good." Miley tried to find a subtle way of asking her next question, but couldn't and just asked it, "Did you use a condom?"

Emily opened her eyes again and gasped. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh no! oh no, oh no, oh no. I completely forgot. Fuck! What if - - What if - -" She burst into tears.

Miley knew her question time was over. She comforted Emily, until Emily fell asleep. Miley looked down at her sleeping friend and prayed to God that nothing should happen to Emily.

About a minute after Emily fell asleep, Mitchel came through the trailer door. "Hey - -"

"Shh!" Miley interrupted. "Emily's asleep."

She got up carefully and walked over to the little table. Mitchel and Miley sat sown, and Mitchel searched Miley's eyes.

"She told you" Mitchel gasped trying to keep his voice as quiet as he could.

Miley punched him. "And you didn't use a condom."

Mitchel eyes grew big, and he put his head down onto the table. "Oh no, what have I done? Emily's going to hate me."

Miley rubbed his back gently.

"I was just messing around - - and she - - Oh no. Poor Em! It's all my fault! She's going to hate me!" he sobbed onto his arms.

"Shhh," Miley continued rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. "It's alright, she doesn't hate you. Everything's going to be fine. It's nobody's fault. Shhh. You're both going to be fine."

Mitchel sniveled and took a breath. He looked up Miley with tear filled eyes. "Miles, I love her. But, I can't be a father, I'm sixteen years old."

Miley reached up to wipe his tears, but he looked away. "You're not going to be a dad, Mitchel. Nothing's going to happen."

Mitchel took another deep breath and wiped his face.

"Mitchel I've got to go now. You be good to Emily, no matter what, or else I'll kick your ass." Miley smiled as she said the last part.

Mitchel forced a smile and walked over to Emily, picked her up, and carried her outside.

Nick came up to them as soon they came out of the trailer. "Oh, Em's asleep? Well tell her I said bye."

Mitchel struggled carrying Emily halfway to their trailer. "Nick, could you carry Emily, please?"

Nick managed not to laugh, he didn't want to hurt Mitchel's pride, and took Emily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily woke up the next morning alone in her bed in the trailer.

She stretched and got up. "Hello?" she called to the empty trailer. She went over to the fridge and found nothing in it. "Damn!"

She sat down sadly on her bed and put her face in her hands. Her thoughts were suffocating her. _What if he hates me? Is he gone? Will he ever come back? What if I'm pregnant? Will I be a single teenaged mother? _She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Mitchel ran in. "Oh my God! Are you alright?" Mitchel was so worried as he ran over to her. He was holding a tray of coffee and a bag of donuts.

Emily threw her arms around him and cried onto his chest. "Where were you?"

Mitchel was confused. "You were asleep. I - - I went to get us breakfast. Are you alright?"

She sniveled and wiped away her tears. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

He handed her a napkin that she blew her nose with. Once she had calmed down, he handed her a French Vanilla and a Boston Cream donut.

She smiled and nibbled on a bit of the donut.

Mitchel took a deep breath and took a sip of his coffee. "wanna talk about it?"

Emily looked down at her donut and shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Okay," he said nodding uncomfortably. He took another deep breath and sip of coffee. "So . . . we're taking the same flight to L.A."

Emily took another deep breath and said "Yeah," well she took a sip of her French Vanilla.

Mitchel tried to catch to look into Emily's eyes, but she was avoiding eye contact.

They packed their suitcases and drove to the airport in silence. At the airport, they went their separate ways until they were on the flight, first class, sitting beside each other.

About half an hour into the flight, Mitchel finally talked, "Look, Em - -"

"Uh, got to go to the bathroom" Emily got up and went to the back of the plane without looking at him.

Mitchel sank down in his seat.

"Mitchel!" came a squeal from the seat in front of him. "How did we not see you when we came on in New York?" Aly and AJ were smiling at him from over top of the back of their seats.

"Mitchy, how have you been?" Aly said with the biggest smile as she sat down in Emily's seat.

"Uh, fine," Mitchel answered as AJ sat down in his lap and started to play with his hair. "You two?"

"We're good," said Aly as AJ continued to play with Mitchel's hair. "So how's things with you and Emily?"

"Uh - -" Mitchel started as Emily walked up and saw AJ on Mitchel's lap. Mitchel saw the hurt in Emily's eyes as she turned around and ran back to the bathroom. Mitchel jumped up. "Em!" he called as he ran after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was sitting on her bed with an open magazine that she wasn't reading. "You and Me" kept playing over and over in her room. She had set her ringer for Mitchel to it two weeks ago, and now it was driving her crazy. Finally, she hears a new song, "True Friend," so she ran over to her desk and answered.

"Hey Miles!"

"Oh my Gosh! Emily! You're there!"

"Yep, what's up?"

"You had me so worried, you haven't answered any of my texts! It's been three days!"

Ya, sorry, I haven't checked my InBox."

"Why?!? What's wrong?!?" Miley sounded sincerely worried. "Mitchel has called me a million times to see if you're alright. We were scared something happened."

"Didn't he tell you?" Emily said in almost a whisper just as there was a knock at her bedroom door. "One sec Miles. I'll call you back."

"Are you decent?" called Haley Joel Osment's voice.

"Ya, come in," Emily answered sadly.

Haley came in and sat beside her. "Em, I've barely seen you since you came home."

Emily shifted uncomfortably.

"Mitchel's downstairs in the kitchen, he really wants to talk to you, he says it wasn't what it looked like. And he's really sorry."

Emily got up and paced around her room a few times. She stopped at the closet. The door was covered with pictures of her and Mitchel.

She took a deep breath and turned to her brother. "Fine, I'll go talk to him."

She went outside her room and slowly walked down to the kitchen.

Mitchel was sitting on a chair at the island. When she came down the stairs, he jumped up but didn't come over to her. He was afraid he'd scare her away.

She faked a smile, and weakly said "Hey."


	5. Daddy doesn't Know

**Chapter 5:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ya, so this chapter is a little shorter than my others, but I wanted to end the chapter there**

"Hey," Mitchel said softly, trying to not show his excitement that she was actually talking to him.

"I'm going out to my girlfriend's now," said Haley Joel loudly to let Mitchel know that him and Emily were going to be alone. The parents were on a cruise in the Bahamas.

When Haley left, Emily grew even more uncomfortable. But, she still walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Can I sit?" Mitchel asked, looking down at Emily.

Emily nodded, and shifted uncomfortably when Mitchel sat next to her.

Mitchel quickly grabbed Emily's hand before she could move away. He knew it would make her look at him. "You hate me, don't you?"

Emily slowly put her head on Mitchel's shoulder. She took a deep breath before answering, "I could never hate you." She twitched slightly, like she would run away in a second.

Mitchel shifted his shoulder so Emily would look at him. "Good, because if you hated me I'd die."

Emily finally looked straight into Mitchel's eyes. She knew that meant it. Mitchel slowly raised his arm and started to put it around her. He was surprised that she let him. He was breathing kind of heavy, afraid that she'd leave at any moment.

He kissed her forehead, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Emily, I love you."

Emily could tell by the look on his face and the emotion in his eyes that he totally meant it.

"You're only saying that 'cuz I slept with you" she teased with a small smile on her face.

Mitchel pulled Emily's far shoulder closer to him so he could rest his chin on her head. "I love you so much," he said into her hair.

After a minute Emily pulled away from him and lifted an eyebrow. "By any chance, did you bring a condom?"

Mitchel smiled, not showing how taken by surprise he was. "No, I didn't even know if you'd talk to me."

Emily ran towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mitchel called after her.

"I am going to change and get something from my brother's room."

Mitchel sat back. _How hot is that?_ He closed his eyes and relaxed. After a couple minutes, he felt something on his face. He opened his eyes to find them both covered. He sat up and looked down to see two condoms on his lap. He looked around the room and couldn't find Emily. "Em, where are you?"

The lights dimmed down and Emily started walking down the stairs slowly and sexily in a pink push-up bra and itty-bitty panties, and a white see-through nighty.

Mitchel watched amazed holding the two condoms in his hand. "Wow! You look so hot!"

Emily was on the second last step when she burst into a giggle fit. She actually fell down from giggling so much.

Mitchel came over to her. Emily tried to stop her giggling but it didn't work. "Sorry," she managed to blurt out, but she continued giggling.

Mitchel reached up her nighty and grabbed her waist. Emily stopped giggling and smiled up at him.

"Where did you get this anyways?" Mitchel said looking at the nighty and then back into Emily's eyes.

"Miley gave it to me as a joke," answered Emily as she undid Mitchel's pants.

"Wow, you waste no time, girl. Do you?"

Emily stopped undressing Mitchel and stared into his eyes. "Well, my outfit is easy access, yours has too many fucking layers."

Mitchel smiled and pulled off Emily's nighty, "I didn't come here for sex, I came here for you."

"Awwww, I love you Mitchel Musso," she said lying still looking up into Mitchel's eyes.

Mitchel came down and kissed Emily, no tongue just a sweet, slow kiss on the mouth. Emily quickly pulled Mitchel's three shirts off. Then she hugged him, pulled him down beside her and snuggled up to him. Mitchel wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He buried his face into her hair and whispered, "I wish I could hold you forever."

"I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow," Emily said very quietly, basically to herself.

They snuggled in their underwear for a few minutes, but then Emily got up and ran upstairs.

"Where are you going now?" Mitchel called, getting up and following her.

"I forgot to call Miley back," Emily called over her shoulder while entering into her room.

She already had fer IPhone when Mitchel got to her door. She was dialing Miley's number when Mitchel stole her phone.

"Emily, she knew I was here, you don't have to call her," he went and sat on her bed.

"Oh, well, we're not doing it now, I'm not in the mood."

"But, it's our last chance until the movie, and even then there will be too many people around."

"Well, maybe later, I'm calling Miley." She stole her phone back and called Miley, then went into the bathroom and locked the door.

The phone was ringing as Mitchel pounded on the door, "Em! Em! Let me in!"

"No, I'm talking to Miley, go away!"

Miley answered as Emily said the last two words. "Hey Em, still not talking to Mitchel?"

"Well we talked a bit, then almost, you know, again, but then I remembered I told you I'd call you back."

"Em! Come on! Let me in!" called Mitchel from outside the bathroom door.

"EMILY JORDAN OSMENT!!!" came a scream from downstairs. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?"

"Oh shit! Miley call you back, my parents are home." Emily opened the door and whispered to Mitchel, "hide in Haley's room."

Mitchel hid in Haley's room, but Emily didn't have time to hide herself when her father came upstairs.

"Emily, what the hell's going on?!? There's a boy isn't there, when I find him - -"

"Daddy, what are you doing home early?" Emily whimpered.

"Who is he?!?! Where is he?!?!" Mr. Osment pushed his daughter to the side, and into a wall, and stormed into her room. "Where are you, boy?!?!"

"Daddy, we didn't do anything, I promise." Emily had begun to cry, tears streaming down her face she tried to calm down her father and worried about Mitchel.

A sound came from Haley's room.

"Caught you now boy!!!!" Mr. Osment came running down the hall. He opened Haley's door and saw Mitchel standing against a wall in only his boxers. "Mitchel?!?!?" Mr. Osment gasped, "Boy, your going to get it!!"

Mitchel was scared stiff, and couldn't move when Mr. Osment punched him hard in the jaw. The blow was so hard, Mitchel fell to the ground.

"Mitchel!!!" Emily cried and ran to his side, "Daddy!! Stop it!!!!"

"Get out of my house, now!!!!!" Mr. Osment screamed pointing at the door.

Emily helped Mitchel get up and they ran out. They only had time to pick up Mitchel's clothes.


	6. Take A Breath

**Chapter 6:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: very short chapter, but very important**

Mitchel was in his boxers, a long sleeve t-shirt and a button up shirt that he left unbuttoned and Emily was in Mitchel's jeans that were to big on her and his t-shirt that was also too big. Neither of them had shoes or socks on as they walked along the L.A. streets.

"What am I going to do?" Emily had managed to hold back her tears by biting her bottom lip for the past five minutes. "I'm homeless." She took a deep breath then continued to bite her bottom lip.

"I'm sure my mom will let you stay at my house," Mitchel answered and winced at the pain talking caused to his jaw.

"I'm so sorry about my dad. So, so sorry!" Emily apologized for the fiftieth time.

Suddenly, a guy with a camera came running at them, started snapping a thousand pictures, and ran away before Emily and Mitchel could say anything.

Emily burst into tears. "Great now everyone's going to see us like this," she sobbed.

"It's all going to OK be Em," Mitchel said as he hugged Emily, trying to calm her down.

"No it's not!" Emily cried, "This is all my fault!"

"No! It's not your fault." Mitchel said petting her hair. "Shhh, it's all can be fine. I'll protect you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily, there are pictures of you and Mitchel all over the net." Miley and Emily were talking over the phone two days after Emily moved into Mitchel's house.

"What are they saying?" Emily was talking over the house phone since her dad had all of her stuff and money and wouldn't let her come get any of it. "Please tell me they're not being cruel."

"Well they're saying your pregnant and your both homeless." Miley felt bad for Emily, but she knew Emily had to know. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No! Well, I don't think so . . . I hope not," Emily started crying.

"Oh, Em, you need to get tested, I'm flying out tonight and I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Miley," Emily blubbered into the phone, "I can't wait to see you. I miss you!"

"I'll be there tonight, bye."

"Bye Miley."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At six, the doorbell rang. Mitchel was the only one home and awake so he answered,

"Hey Miles," Mitchel said when he answered the door, "Come in."

"Where's Em?" said Miley holding a pharmacy bag.

"Uh, upstairs sleeping. What's in the bag?"

Miley quickly hid it behind her back. "Nothing," she replied with shifty eyes.

"Oh man . . . that's a, isn't . . . oh God. Emily doesn't think, does she . . . oh God."

Mitchel looked looked like he was going to faint. Miley helped him to the couch, where he sat down and gladly excepted her offer of getting him a glass of water.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine, Mitchel. Just relax. And if anything does happen, hide any negative emotions and act supportive, or else I will kill you."

"Wow, that helps me relax!"

Miley shot him an evil look in response.

Just then Emily came running to Miley. "Miley! I'm so glad to see you!" They hugged and sat down on the couch with Mitchel.

"I got something for you," Miley said handing the pharmacy bag to Emily after they finished with their small talk.

"Should I, now?"

Miley nodded and Mitchel faked a smile. Emily faked a smile back and took the bag.

She slowly walked to the bathroom, glancing back once as she entered the bathroom. _Mitchel looks like he's going to pass out. What if pregnant? Will he hate me? Will his mom kick me out? Well, I guess I've got to read the instructions. Three days before expected period. Okay, mine should be in two, I think. Okay, I can do this. Breath Emily, breath. All I have to do is pee on a stick, not difficult. Okay, done. Oh shit, now I have to check it. Oh this is so the hardest part. Okay, I just gave to open my eyes. On the count of three. One. Two. Three. Oh thank God, I'm not pregnant. _"I'm not pregnant," she screamed for joy.

Mitchel rushed into the bathroom and hugged her tight.


	7. The Day they Slipped Away

**Chapter 7:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: it's kinda short again but i wrote it at like 2 in the morning so, ya. hope you like it please review**

_I haven't seen him for a week. I'm in his house, he's not here. I'm in his bed, he's not here with me. I wear his clothes, he's not here to see me. I miss him. I need him. Does he miss me? Do I remember his face? My memory is already going. I can't remember him. I need him._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd screamed his name. Pretty girls surrounded him. He danced and sang. Same thing for the past seven nights. Everything was blurring into one clump of sights and sounds. He lived for her phone calls, the sound of her voice.

"Mitchel, I miss you. When are you coming home?" _her voice_, Emily's voice. Mitchel smiled.

"I miss you too. I miss seeing you. But, I signed a contract, they were already were nice enough to reschedule some of my appearance days from those days I stayed home. You now I wish I was there, but I can't be. I love you."

"I love you too." _Is her voice sad? Does talking to me make her sad? Does she hate me because I left?_

"Mitchel, time for your Meet and Greet!" came the voice of the tour manager.

"Em, I'm really sorry, I've got to go. Love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been a month. Does he look different? Does he dress different? Does he eat different? Does he think different? Am I going to even recognize him?_

Emily had been eating less and less, but nobody noticed. No one was paying attention to her, not even herself. She only left Mitchel's room when she was going to a job or to go to her lawyers and social workers. She didn't even have a social life anymore, she hadn't even talked to Miley for the past ten days. She was disappearing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months had past since Mitchel had last held Emily. There was always work to be done. He barely had any time to himself. The press wouldn't believe him when he talked about Emily. They all believed she was pregnant. It didn't help that she didn't talk to anyone but Mitchel. He was always telling her to get out of the house and live, but she didn't listen. Mitchel didn't even believe she even heard him when he talked to her, which wasn't too often.

"Ten minutes 'til show, Mitchel get ready to go."

"Alright, I'm coming." Mitchel didn't move he was checking his missed messages when he opened a text from his younger brother. It said two simple words in it 'your girlfriend', but it was the picture that made him freeze. Emily was too pale and deathly skinny.

He was pushed onto stage, he couldn't move. His brain couldn't think, all he could see was that picture. The lights all turned on at once and the music started. The dancers were dancing, but he couldn't move. Everyone was staring at him, then everything went dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, or at least what was left of Emily. She had one of his old shirts that he had out grown on, but on her it was way too big.

"Mitchel, I'm so glad your awake." Emily said weakly and threw her arms around him.

He looked at her, but was afraid to touch her. She was so sickly skinny that he thought that he would break her arm in to just by touching it.

"Em, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? You're the one in a hospital bed." Emily honestly didn't know what he was talking about. She had been avoiding mirrors, she was too afraid to see herself without him. And, she hadn't really taken any notice to her weight loss.

"When's the last time you ate? You need help."

"Help, what do you mean? I haven't seen you for what seems like forever, and then you pass out and then tell ME I need help."

"Em, I love you. But, there is no Emily here. Go eat something. Please, not for me but for you."

"What the hell, I don't understand. I'm out of here." She burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Mitchel wished her could run after her, but he couldn't. And even if he could, he knew he shouldn't. She need to do something for herself. If he did anything else, the next time he left she would disappear to absolutely nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was sitting in the waiting room when Miley walked in.

"Em, what happened?"

"Mitchel passed out on stage. Combination of stress and dehydration."

"No, I meant what happened to you."

Emily didn't know what to say. Miley had the same look on her face as Mitchel did half an hour ago, but she didn't understand what was wrong. Mitchel said eat something. She ate when ever someone was home, Marc had brought her burger and fries a few times over the last couple weeks and she always ate everything he gave her.

"Emily, don't go anywhere. I'm going to see Mitchel quickly then we need to talk."

Not even five minutes had passed since Miley went into Mitchel's hospital room when the Jonas Brothers came through the hospital doors.

"Emily!" they all called when they saw her, but all with different emotions. Kevin sounded worried, Joe sounded glad to see her, and Nick sounded afraid.

"Hey guys," she tried to smile, but it seemed to take up all her energy,

Everything started to blur and she heard Nick call for help. Joe was holding her from falling off her chair, and the last thing she saw before she blanked out was the look in Kevin's eyes. They made everything clear to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily, I'm so glad to see YOU." Mitchel said at the airport three weeks later. He ran over to give her a hug and he could actually feel her. She was back.

"I'm happy that you're finally coming home." Emily wasn't quite back to her usual healthy weight, but she wasn't a ghostly stick figure anymore, which made Mitchel even happier to see her.

When they got back home, Emily helped Mitchel unpack between make out sessions. They had missed each other, but now they were together again.


	8. Like No

**Chapter 8:**

"Emily! Mitchel!" Miley came running over to them as they got of their taxi on the set of the Hannah Montana movie. "It's so great to see you both here and healthy." She hugged them both, but when she hugged Mitchel she whispered into his ear, "Keep an eye on her."

"Hi Miley," Emily said cheerfully taking her little bag of luggage over to her trailer. Mitchel and her were sharing a trailer again, which made them both happy. "How long have you been here?"

Miley and Mitchel walked behind Emily carrying Mitchel's bags, he was smart enough to pack for him and Emily. "I've been here since yesterday afternoon, isn't it beautiful?"

"Ya, it's gorgeous," Emily replied looking around her. "When does everyone else get here?"

"In a week or so," Miley smiled. "They want us to shoot our opening scene first before everyone else gets here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mitchel, I'm cold," Emily said as she walked over to his bed.

"Em, I need to sleep," Mitchel loved Emily dearly but she hadn't let him sleep for the past five nights.

"But, Mitchel," Emily started to tear up, "I'm really cold." She was actually freezing, but it wasn't the real reason she wanted to cuddle up to Mitchel. She kept having this dream where Oliver kept dying, and whenever he was close the dream went away. "Please!"

Mitchel sighed. "Fine, as long as you go to sleep." He held up his covers, "Get in."

Emily smiled and got in, "Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nick!" Miley screamed and ran over to hug him as him and brothers got out of a taxi.

"Miley, how's it going?" he asked then her kissed the top of her head and held her tight. I got a new stereo."

Nick watched as Joe and Miley ran over to Miley's trailer. "Last time I watched a girlfriend run to her trailer, I lost her her to another guy."

"I'm sure Joe wouldn't do that to you," Kevin replied putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Joe loves you, he wouldn't do anything with Miley, no matter how much he wants to."

Nick quickly turned to his oldest brother, causing Kevin's arm to drop. "WHAT?!?!?" Nick screamed.

"Oh crap! Joe's going to kill me, got to go." Kevin ran away with no particular destination in mind, just away from his brothers.

If this was a cartoon there would be steam coming out of his ears, that's how pissed off he was. "JOE!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs stomping over to Miley's trailer.

Emily came running out of her trailer when she heard Nick scream. "Nick, what's wrong?"

Nick pushed her out of his way. Mitchel saw it from his trailer and came running out.

"Nick! What the fuck?!? Why did you just shove Emily?" Mitchel shoved Nick in the chest.

"Mitchel, No! He's angry just get him to sit down." Nick pushed Mitchel back in retaliation, and Mitchel tripped and fell. "Nick, please come into our trailer. Sit down. Drink some water. Chill out."

Nick was angry, but he knew enough that he should follow Emily. So, he didn't pull away when she grabbed his hand and led him to the trailer.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Emily asked as she sat down beside him on the couch and Mitchel came in the door and sat on the bottom of his bed.

"Miley's in her trailer with Joe, and only Joe." Nick took a deep breath and put his face down on his hands.

"So? Joe and Miley are friends." Mitchel said really confused.

Nick looked up at Mitchel, with the saddest expression of betrayal in his eyes. "Joe likes Miley." He said it slowly and his face puckered up like the words were sour.

Emily and Mitchel both stared at him shocked. They were wordless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was walking by Miley's trailer when the door opened, and Miley and Joe came out laughing like crazy.

"Kevin, do you know why Nick called me?" Joe asked innocently.

"Uh, no. Got to go." Kevin ran away without destination again.

Joe gave Miley a piggyback to Emily and Mitchel's trailer.

Nick was just leaving when Joe and Miley came up to the trailer.

"Hey," Nick said, biting his lip to remain calm.

"Nick, why'd you call for me?" said Joe with a smile on his face and Miley still on his back.

"Uh, nothing," Nick was trying really hard to remain calm, but his lip started to hurt so he was biting his tongue now instead. "Mitchel wants to talk to you. Miley want to go for a walk?"

"Ya, sure," Miley answered jumping off Joe's back and grabbing Nick's hand. "Where do you want to go?" Miley looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you."

"Awww, you're so cute when you're being corny," she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"So, what were you and Joe doing?" Nick asked, trying to not show his envy.

Miley looked at him curiously, "Nothing special, just had fun."

"He likes you, you know."

"Really?" Miley smiled.

Nick gasped, "You like him don't you?"

"No, I don't. I'm just flattered. Why are you getting like that?"

"Getting like what?" Nick squeezed Miley's hand really tight.

Miley took her hand away from Nick. "Getting so jealous!"

"Hey, at least I'm not the one in love with my boyfriend's brother!"

"Well at least he's not such a SPAZZ!!!"

Nick punched Miley. He punched her hard, right on the shoulder. He punched her so hard that she spun around and fell onto the ground.

Nick looked down at Miley who's eyes were filled with fear. He came back to himself at that moment and realized what he had done.

"OH NO!!" Nick cried as Miley's eyes filled with tears. "Miley, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to punch you. Let me help you up." He stepped forward with an outstretched hand, but Miley got up on her own and ran to her trailer as fast as she could.


	9. Good and Broken

**Chapter 9-**

Nick laid still on his bed. Kevin and Joe tried to get him to get up, but it was like he couldn't hear them. He stared at a speck on the ceiling and blinked rarely.

They didn't know what he'd done, no one did. Miley had locked himself in her trailer and refused to come out.

After five hours, Emily came in to talk to Nick. She entered the trailer and didn't talk. She simply walked over to Nick and held him in her arms. He closed his eyes, and she rubbed circles on his back. When he opened his eyes, he was crying. She didn't talk to him, just held him and let him cry.

After fifteen minutes, he whispered very softly, "I hit her."

When Joe and Kevin came in ten minutes later, they found Nick asleep in Emily's arms.

"What happened?"asked Kevin, quietly.

"Give him time, he'll tell you when he's ready." Emily answered with hidden emotion. Joe helped her up and covered Nick in a blanket. Then, he walked Emily back to her trailer. It was dark out by now. "He's ashamed of himself. Comfort him without words and he'll come around."

Emily smiled sweetly at Joe when they got to her trailer.

"What about Miley?" Joe asked, he was worried about her, but family came first especially his Nick.

"She'll be Miley again by tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was right. Miley was back to her normal self by the next day, except towards Nick. And, Nick slowly opened up to people. But, he wasn't back to himself. Not even a week later. He avoided eye contact, talked rarely and never laughed. He walked around looking defeated, his head down and his face blank.

Miley didn't care for Nick at all anymore. He had hurt her, and she wouldn't let him do it ever again. When ever he was around she laughed as much as she could and flirted with Joe when ever he was around. Joe would never flirt back, but she could tell he wanted to, everybody knew he did.

Joe knew it wasn't Miley's fault that Nick had punched her, but it killed him to see her trying to get back at him for it. Nick was his baby brother after all.

Emily and Mitchel were even being effected by the end of Niley. Emily spent most of her free time with Nick and Joe now. She would hold Nick and let him cry until he cried himself to sleep every evening, and in the afternoon she would hang out with Joe. Half of their time together, they would talk about Nick's depression and Joe's feelings for Miley, and the other half was spent trying to forget about Nick and Miley. They did tons together, anything they could think of to distract Joe's mind. Emily no longer crawled into bed with Mitchel either. She was still having the dream almost every other night, but she knew she had to get over them herself. Their only real time together was during meals, and during those time Mitchel made sure that Emily ate and then they would talk.

It had been eight days since the Jonas Brothers had gotten there when Mitchel took Emily by the waist, spun her around and said, "It's time I take you on a real date."

Emily was so surprised that she couldn't speak.

"Friday, one hour after we finish shooting. That's two days away. We need some alone time, just the two of us. Sound good?"

Emily smiled and shrieked "Yes!". Then, she kissed hi. They made-out until the end of lunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Emily had her worst nightmare to date. She woke up at 3 A.M. in a cold sweat. She was shaking and crying so had she was choking on her tears. She tried to stay quiet, but woke Mitchel up anyways.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

She tried to answer, but she couldn't. She couldn't even breathe.

Mitchel came over to her and held her. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her. "It's alright. I'll protect you. I love you."

Emily managed to steady her breathing, but she continued to cry and shake.

Mitchel hushed her and rocked her gently, like soothing a crying baby. She was cold, so he rubbed her arms trying to warm her up. "What's the matter?" He talked calmly and lovingly.

"I - - I - - I - - I had a nightmare," Emily sobbed.

"It's alright," Mitchel continued to cradle her. "It's not real, just a bad dream." He rocked her until she fell asleep in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday night, Mitchel let Emily sleep in his bed with him. Tomorrow was their date and he was afraid that she would be too tired to go.

Emily didn't have any bad dreams that night, but woke up again at 3 A.M. This time, she was sweating and in pain.

She shook Mitchel awake.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Mitchel wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"No," she whimpered between moans of pain. "My stomach hurts! Bad!"

Mitchel wiped her face once more before calling for an ambulance.

He sat with her until her heard the ambulance pull up, then he ran outside to show the EMS guys where to go.

"Her appendix needs to be remover, it's going to burst," said one of the paramedics as they loaded her into the ambulance.

"Can I sit with her?" Mitchel called trying to hold back tears, stay strong for Emily.

The paramedic nodded and Mitchel climbed in. He held Emily's hand for the entire ride and bit his bottom lip to keep the tears away.

When they got to the hospital, Mitchel had to wait in the waiting room while Emily was taken immediately to the Emergency Room. As soon as the doors swung closed, he burst into tears.

Three minutes later, Miley, Joe, Nick and Kevin got to the hospital.

"Mitchel, how's Em?" Miley ran over and hugged Mitchel. Miley sat to the left of him and Kevin sat on his right. Joe sat beside Miley and Nick leaned against a wall a few feet away, even though there was still empty chairs.

"I - - I don't know." Miley held Mitchel as he cried. She cried slightly to, but not quite as hard as Mitchel. "I told her I'd protect her. I failed her."

"No! No you didn't," Miley said seriously as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They waited until a doctor came over to talk to them.

"Is there any adults for me to speak to?" The doctor said.

"I'm 20," Kevin answered, "and what ever you are going to say they should hear."

The doctor sighed, "Alright, I shouldn't be telling you this but it's urgent. Her appendix burst and some poison got into her blood stream. She is currently alive, but we need to lower her blood's poison content by removing some of her blood and putting someone else's in. This wouldn't be a problem, if we had her blood type, but we currently do not."

"Can I give her my blood?" Mitchel asked hopefully, tears still on his cheeks.

"What is your blood type?" The doctor answered.

"B negative." Mitchel said.

"No, she's A negative." The doctor said impatiently.

"That's my blood type," Nick offered.

"No Nick, you had diabetes," said Joe. "I'll do it. I am A negative as well."

"How old are you?" The doctor asked.

"Eighteen," Joe answered.

"Perfect, sign the form at the receptionist's desk and then come to the ER.


	10. Don't Tell Anyone

**Chapter 10-**

Mitchel, Miley, Nick and Kevin waited until 1 P.M. before they were allowed to see Emily and Joe. When they went into the hospital room, both Emily and Joe were still unconscious.

"Joe will be fine in a couple of days," a nurse informed them. "The doctors used one and a half times the legal limit of blood from him, but he'll be fine, he's healthy."

"What about Emily?" asked Mitchel sitting beside his girlfriend, holding her cold hand.

"To be honest, we can't be sure. A fairly large amount of poison got into her blood stream. We can't do anything else now, just wait." The nurse left.

Mitchel couldn't breathe. _She might not ever wake up. She might be gone forever. _All the blood went from his face. He stares at the door. Miley came over and hugged him and she cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley thought it would be good for Mitchel to get out, so Miley, Mitchel and Kevin went out for dinner at 6 P.M. while Nick stayed to watch over Joe and Emily.

"Nick, how's Emily?" Joe asked at quarter to seen.

Nick jumped up from the chair he was sitting in writing a song. "Joe, you're awake!" Nick came over to him smiling.

"Nick, you're smiling!" Joe said weakly and smiled.

Nick hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joe assured him weakly. "But, how's Em?"

Nick looked at his brother and then at Emily sadly. He wanted to stay happy, for Joe's sake, but seeing Emily laying there helplessly attached to monitors made his heart heavy. "We don't know she could for either way." Nick's shoulders shook and his eyes filled with tears.

Joe put his arms up, motioning for Nick to come down so he could hug him. Joe held his brother and let him cry.

"Joseph, can I tell you a secret?" Nick asked after he had cried himself dry, but Joe held him still anyways. He wanted to protect his little brother from the pain, he wanted him to be happy.

"Of course," Joe replied, still weak from blood loss.

"I want you to have Miley," Nick said quietly, even though no one else could overhear him. "I never truly loved her. I thought I could force myself to, but I couldn't. I love Emily. I wish I didn't, but I do."

Joe didn't know how to comfort Nick. He didn't know what his brother should do. And, that scared him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Miley, Mitchel and Kevin came back from dinner, they found Nick asleep in Joe's arms.

"Hey guys," Joe said weakly.

"Joe!" Miley shrieked happily. She went over to hug him, and saw Nick sleeping. Nick looking so peaceful surprised her, so she took a step back.

Joe smiled on one side of his mouth and looked at Nick then back at Miley. "He's really sorry, you know."

Miley sighed. "Yeah, but it can never be the same."

"He knows, and he understands. But, he doesn't want it to be uncomfortable between each other. He wants to be friends."

Miley walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at Nick. She smiled as she saw the serene look on his face. She leaned down and pushed a curl off his forehead. "I still love him dearly, but I know he doesn't love me. I saw it in his eyes. Not when he hit me, that was blind anger. After, when he felt badly." She said it softly for Joe to hear, but she was looking at Nick the entire time. Then, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe was released from the hospital two days later, and they started shooting the movie again two days after that.

Mitchel went to the hospital every morning, lunch and evening. Everyone else went with him in the evening.

During his morning visits, Mitchel told Emily how much he loved her and cried. During his lunch visits, Mitchel told her about the morning, reminded her of old times, and made jokes. He brought her small gifts on every visit. He either brought her flowers, stuffed animals or poems.

In the evening, Mitchel stayed quiet. He held her hand and let everyone else talk to her.

Two weeks after Emily was taken to the hospital, a nurse pulled Mitchel into the hall during an evening visit.

"Your mother has been paying for Emily's hospital stay, but we don't think she's going to make it. We are going to pull the plug tomorrow morning."


	11. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 11-**

"_We are going to pull the plug tomorrow morning."_

Mitchel stepped back against the wall. He slowly sunk down, breathing quickly.

"This kid is hyperventilating!" called the nurse.

Miley ran out of the hospital room. Mitchel was sitting on the floor looking at the ground. She grabbed his hands and got him to look into her eyes. She took slow, deep breaths and got him to do the same.

Once Mitchel had calmed down his breathing, Miley helped him stand. "What happened?" she asked searching his eyes.

"They are going to kill Emily," Mitchel said breaking eye contact and sighing. His breathing started to pick up speed again.

Miley was crushed, but she knew that she needed to comfort Mitchel. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. "Mitchel, breathe."

Once Mitchel's breathing was normal again, Miley and Mitchel went into Emily's room. They both had tears streaming down their face, and Miley had her arm around Mitchel's shoulders.

"Emily's not going to make it, is she?" Joe asked preparing himself for the news.

Miley shook her head, and started to cry much harder.

Everyone else had said their private good-bye, and now it was Mitchel's turn.

He had three hours to himself. Then the plug was going to be pulled. The time restraint scared Mitchel. So he walked into the room slowly and sat in the chair beside Emily.

He held her hand and looked at Emily's peaceful sleeping face. "I don't want you to go," he said to her, putting his face to her hand and kissed it. "I wanted to hold you forever, I guess that's not going to happen now."

He climbed into the hospital bed to hold her. He buried his face in her hair and cried. "Some birthday this is turning out to be."

An hour later, Mitchel had stopped crying and was still holding her. He was watching her sleep when he took a deep breath and said softly, "I wish you would wake up."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Half an hour later, he was woken up by a movement on his arms. Emily rolled to face him. Her eyes slowly opened, she removed her oxygen mask, and smiled weakly. "Happy Birthday Mitchel."

"Wow! You're awake." Mitchel began to cry tears of joy. "Please don't wake me if I'm dreaming."

Emily smiled with a slight mischievousness. She pinched him arm and he jumped.

Mitchel smiled with tears still streaming down his face. He hugged Emily tight and exclaimed, "Thank God I'm not dreaming!"

Emily coughed softly and struggled with her breathing, so Mitchel gave her the oxygen mask add laid beside her. A small mark on her arm caught his eyes, "Where did this scar come from? I've never noticed it before."

Emily answered in a weak voice, but with a smirk. "People don't notice if they're little."

"Huh?" Mitchel was confused.

"I have lots scars, they are just not noticeable."

"What are they from?"

Emily turned to look at him. She searched his eyes deciding whether or not she was going to tell him. She finally sighed and laid back down. She remover her mask before speaking. "My dad loves Haley more than anything in the world. He's his precious baby boy. And, when Haley's acting career started to flop, my dad got angry. He wasn't angry at Haley, he was just angry. He yelled at me all the time about the stupidest things. One day, he was playing golf, and I was his caddy. He got angry because Haley didn't get another role the day before, and he hit me in the back of the head with the club. He got me to tell the doctors that it was an accident. He promised me it would never happen again." Emily started to cry and Mitchel held her once more.

"He can't get you anymore," he said, petting the back of her head. "I'm here. I'll protect."

Haley had visited once while Emily was unconscious, but now that she was recovering he visited every other day. He told her that his girlfriend was three months pregnant, that their mom missed Emily, and that if Emily needed anything at all, all she had to do was ask him.

He had always tried to be a good brother to her. He didn't know about most things, but what she did tell him, he always did his best to help her.

A week after Emily woke up, she got two unexpected visitors. Her parents. When they arrived Mitchel told Emily that he wouldn't leave the room no matter what she said. She tried to get him to go, but gave in after a few attempts. He hid in the corner.

"Emily, baby," her mother cried when she saw her only daughter. "I can't believe my baby almost died without us knowing."

_Good thing I still have the oxygen mask, they won't think it's odd if I don't talk much. _Emily was still worried about Mitchel when she saw her father sit down and look around the room.

"We have to take her home, honey. I want my baby back home." Mrs, Osment whined to her husband, then turned to Emily, "Mommy misses you."

Just then, Mr. Osment saw Mitchel in the corner. "Boy! What are doing in here?" Mr. Osment looked like he was going to punch Mitchel again.

Mitchel's body froze.

"Daddy!" Emily screamed. "Leave Mitchel alone!" She tried to get up, but couldn't. She wasn't strong enough yet. "Daddy, please!"

Mr. Osment turned to his daughter, "Don't contradict me!"

"Honey, shh." Mrs, Osment hushed her husband. "Emily we are going to take you home today."

Emily and Mitchel's eyes widen simultaneously. They were too surprised for words.

"I know, isn't it great !?" Mrs. Osment squealed with a huge smile.

"No." Emily answered seriously.

Her mother burst out in tears. "What did I ever do to have such a horrible daughter?"

"Nothing, that's the thing." Emily answered with sadness in her voice. The sadness made Mitchel come over to comfort her.

"See IT doesn't want to come." Mr. Osment yelled. "Let's leave the little bitch and go." He started to leave, but his wife didn't follow him.

"I want my daughter!" Mrs. Osment screamed like a five year old. "I want her home! NOW!"

Mr. Osment sighed, and walked over to his daughter to bring her home. He was reaching to pick her up, but Mitchel stood in his way.

"No! I won't let you take her," he spook in a calm but stern voice.

The look Mitchel gave Emily's dad a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"Emily's being let out today." Mitchel said smiling for the hundredth time that day. "Miley, let's go."

They had just finished shooting for the day, which pretty much finished off all the scenes without Emily. Mitchel was so excited to get to the hospital, and Miley couldn't wait to go either. The Jonas Brothers had an interview that they couldn't miss, Ellen, so they weren't going to the hospital that afternoon.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Miley said to Mitchel, grabbing her purse, with a smile on her face. "Mitchel calmed down, your going to end up running into a car."

"Well, the taxi's her. Let's go!"

After a week, things were back to normal.


	12. Attention, Attention

**Chapter 12-**

"So, what was it like when you were out?" Mitchel was laying beside Emily one evening after a day of shooting.

Emily turned her whole body to face Mitchel. "I don't remember." Emily looked sad, and suddenly got cold so she snuggled up to Mitchel. "One second I was watching the doors close to the Emergency Room and a mask coming to my face, then the next minute I was laying in your arms. You were in tears saying something about wishing it wasn't a dream."

Mitchel turned to hold Emily. "I'm just glad you're here now."

It wasn't long until they were making out. But, when Emily started to take off Mitchel's shirt, he stopped it. "No, Em. Not yet."

Emily stopped, but she didn't want to. "Why not? While I was laying in my hospital bed, the only thing I wanted was you. I just want to be with you."

Mitchel pushed a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear. "We will, again, eventually. Once you've got your strength back."

Mitchel was definitely turned on, and he got caught up in the moment. Before he knew it, he was on top of her, and in her. She was moaning from the pleasure, and he knew that it had to stop.

Mitchel pulled out and Emily looked up at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"Em, you have to relax. You were just unconscious for two weeks. And, now we just did it without a condom again."

Emily looked into his eyes one at a time, then her expression turned to sadness and her eyes filled with tears. "Mitchel, can you just hold me? Please?"

Mitchel held Emily as she started to cry. "It's okay. It's okay." he repeated over and over again into her hair.

There was a knock on their trailer door.

Emily and Mitchel froze.

Miley opened the door. "Mitchel, I need to talk to you," she said crying. "Oh! I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh, no." Mitchel replied after an awkward pause. "We were done." He reached over and grabbed his shirt and Emily's underwear for Em to put on under the covers. And then he grabbed his boxers and put them on.

Miley hadn't seen anything, because of the covers. But, the fact that they were having sex still kind of grossed her out.

"Now, what's the matter?" Mitchel asked, patting the small amount of bed space left beside him.

Miley came over and sat down, on top of the covers. "I miss having a boyfriend. I'm lonely."

Mitchel put his arm around her shoulders, his other arm was already around Emily's waist. "It's okay Miles. You'll find someone."

Just at that moment, Joe came into the trailer. "Miley! There are you are!" he smiled, and then noticed Emily and Mitchel and made a face. Then he shook his head. "Anyway, can I talk to you?"

Miley smiled and got up. "Sure!" she said cheerfully and left the trailer with Joe.

Three nights later, Emily was awake at 3 A.M. once again. This time, she was throwing up in the bathroom.

Emily ran off set, for the third time that day.

"Mitchel, she's been doing this for almost a week now," Miley said worried. Then she leaned closer to Mitchel and added in a whisper, "Did you two remember a condom every time you've done it?"

"Uh, no." Mitchel answered embarrassed. After a few moments his eyes widened, "You don't think - - Do you?"

Miley nodded sadly, dropping her eyes down to the ground.

Mitchel took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. "I should go talk to her. Shouldn't I?"

Miley nodded again.

Mitchel and Emily were sitting on the end of Emily's bed waiting for Miley to come back from the store after work that day. Emily was curled up with her head against Mitchel's chest.

"Emily, I want you to know something before Miley gets back," Mitchel said petting her hair. "I love you. And, no matter what happens, I'm still going to protect you."

Emily snuggled up even closer to him.

Miley came back with a pharmacy bag in her hand. She handed the pregnancy test to Emily, and Emily took it and went into the bathroom.

_I can do this.. I've done this before. Just pee on the stick. Okay, done. That was simple. Now the hard part again. Take a breath. Read the stick. What? This isn't the same as last time. _Emily's eyes widened. _No! _She backed up against the wall and sank down to the ground. _This can't be happening! This can't be happening!_

"Emily, are you alright?" Mitchel called from outside the bathroom. When he didn't get an answer he came inside, and found Emily on the ground.

_Great! Now he knows. Now he's going to leave me._

Mitchel walked over to Emily and sat down beside her. He starred straight ahead of him and took a deep breath. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Mmmhmm," Emily mumbled looking at the ground.

Mitchel hugged Emily, and held her close to him. "We'll make it work."

That night, Mitchel invited everyone to come to his and Emily's trailer for a ‛meeting'. Everyone showed up to. The director, the cameramen, Billy Ray even drove from a few towns over.

Once everyone was there, Mitchel stood up and quieted everyone down. "Okay, thank you everyone for coming. We have something very important to say that cannot be told to anyone outside this room."

All eyes were on Mitchel as he sat down and put his arm around Emily, but everyone looked at her when Mitchel did.

_So many eye! All looking at me. I can't do this. _Emily shook from how nervous she was. _They are all going to think I'm a whore._

But, when she heard Mitchel whisper words of encouragement to her, she regained some confidence, She looked around the crowd for a pair of eyes she could trust. She settled on Joe. As she looked into Joe's eyes she took a deep breath, and then blurted out the news, "I'm pregnant!"

It was as if everyone's face dropped at once. She'd always been a good, that's how they'd always known her. But, now, she didn't know what they thought.

Their opinions didn't matter as much as a few people in the room. And, one of those people was becoming very pale. Nick started to breath rapidly and his expression was a mix between confusion and anger. He started to sweat, and kind of looked drunk. It looked like he was going to pass out.

Emily turned to Mitchel. "Quick, get Nick some juice!" She pushed him off her bed towards the fridge and went over to Nick. His skin was cool and sweaty. "Nick, are you alright?"

Nick grunted. "I need something to drink."

Mitchel came over with a bottle of orange juice. Nick took it and drank it quickly, but slow enough that he wouldn't choke.

After a minute, Nick started to regain some colour in his cheeks, the sweating stopped, and his skin became warmer. His breathing was slowing back down to normal, and his expression was wasn't angry anymore just confused.

Once everyone had left, Billy Ray pulled Mitchel away from Emily. Emily and Miley laid down on Em's bed while Billy Ray took Mitchel to only room with a door, the bathroom.

"Mitchel, you know I think of you as a son," Billy Ray started with a hand on Mitchel's shoulder. "So I'm going to tell you what I'd tell you if you were my real son."

Miley tried to talk to Emily, but Em hushed her. She wanted to listen to the conversation. So, both girls laid quiet.

Mitchel looked scared as he looked up at Billy Ray.

Billy Ray continued, "you and Emily can make your own decisions on this, but you are going to be there for her through everything."

Mitchel swallowed. "Of course," he told Billy Ray, completely seriously.

"Good," Billy Ray saw tears build up in Mitchel's eyes. "You two will be fine." He hugged Mitchel and Mitchel cried.

Outside, Emily swallowed and stared at the ceiling with a frightened expression on her face. Miley put her arm around her friend and put her hand on Emily's arm.


	13. Pain, I like it Rough

**Chapter 13-**

Mitchel took a deep breath before talking. He was holding Emily's hands sitting cross-legged at the bottom of her bed. "So, we have three choices. Keep it, adoption, or abortion."

Emily shook her head, "If you don't want it, we'll give it away. But, I'm not going to kill it." Her eyes filled with tears even though she tried to keep them back.

Mitchel bit his bottom lip. "I don't know about you, but I think we should keep it."

Emily smiled and hugged Mitchel. "I was hoping you'd say that.

The Jonas Brothers were packing up their stuff, and Emily was sitting on Nick's bed watching them.

Joe had finished and was making out with Miley in her trailer. Kevin had just finished up when he got a call from Carrie. He wanted to talk to her alone, so he went outside.

Nick continued packing, and Emily tilted her head to one side.

"I think we should talk before you go," Emily finally said as Nick finished up.

He sat down beside her. "About what?" he was confused as he searched her eyes.

"About us," Emily replied, which confused Nick even more. "We're friends, but for a month now, since I became pregnant, you've become distant. I miss my buddy Nick."

Nick put his arm around Em's shoulders and faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just weird for me."

"Is there anything I can do to fix that?" Emily looked at him hopefully.

Nick looked down at her stomach then back to her eyes, then shifted uncomfortably. "No," he said softly, and swallowed. "This is my problem." He sighed. "Maybe I just need to be alone for a bit. When you come to Joe's birthday party next week, we'll talk again. Okay?"

Emily faked a smile and nodded. They hears the cab arrive outside. So, Emily hugged Nick, which he gladly returned. Then, she kissed him on the cheek and helped him carry his stuff to the taxi. Of course, he only let her carry a small, light bag.

Once the boys had their stuff in the cab, Miley and Joe said good-bye with a kiss, and then Joe and Kevin said good-bye to everyone. Nick and Emily hugged for a moment longer than most friends would, which confused Joe. Mitchel smiled, he knew Emily wanted Nick to be comfortable with her again.

Mitchel held Emily around the waist as they waved good-bye to the taxi Miley blew kisses after it.

"I'‛m going to miss him," Miley sighed.

Emily twitched and held her stomach as she ran off to the bathroom.

Miley turned to Mitchel. "So how are things with you two?"

Mitchel smiled and turned to Miley. "Good." Then he leaned over to her and quieted down. "Don't tell her I told you, but she's been crying in her sleep. Is there anything I can do?"

Miley grabbed his arm and they walked to her trailer. They sat down on her couch, and she looked at him. "Does she sleep with you when she cries?"

Mitchel shook his head. "No, we've been sleeping in separate beds."

Miley bit her lip. "Maybe, you should get her to sleep with you." Miley realized what she had said and tried to fix it. "T mean in the same bed, as you, not sleep with you, like - -"

Mitchel laughed. "I know what you mean."

Nick had been home for three days, and he was already sick of it. He wanted to be doing something, to be working, instead he sat and watched T.V. and played video games. He was sitting between Kevin, who was talking to Carrie, and Joe, who was talking to Miley. Them having who they loved made him sick. Even Frankie had a girlfriend, Noah.

Nick got up from the couch and went to his room. That's when he saw them. Scissors.

They were plain metal kid scissors. Frankie had probably been using them for something. But, now they were here, in Nick's hand. They were old, Nick had used them when he was a kid. But, it was for a different reason that he wanted to use them for now.

He pushed up the sleeve on his left arm and started at his wrist.

He stabbed himself all the time, to test his blood sugar. But, he only ever get a few drop out.

He wanted to see more of the crimson coloured liquid. He wanted to feel in power.

He opened the scissors up. The blade was still sharp after all the years. He moved slowly. He had the blade on his wrist now.

_Trust me I've got a plan. _Nick thought of a Three Days Grace song on his IPOD. _Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

He slid the scissors across his wrist. Not deep, but enough for a line of blood to fill in the cut. It stung a bit, but the pain felt good.

Nick wiped the blood off his wrist and watched as more came up from his cut. It felt good to be in control of his body. It had been a while.

He was a whirlwind of emotion. One second he felt powerful, the next he thought of Emily and was sad and embarrassed, then he heard someone walking down the hall and he was scared. He had to hid his wrist and the scissors.

He jumped into his bed an put his wrist and the scissors under his pillow.

"Nick," Joe called as he opened the door.

"Mmmhmm," Nick mumbled into his pillow.

"Em's on the phone."

Nick's eyes widened and he turned and reached for the phone with his right hand. "Hey Em!" he said cheerfully into the phone, then to Joe in an impatient tone, "Joe get lost!"

Nick had been cutting for four days, and his arms were already filled with scars. His brothers were driving him crazy, even seeing his parents made him sick. He spent most of his time in his room. He tried to write a song, but couldn't. He tried to listen to music, but his IPod seemed to have only mushy songs. His room started to make him insane, so he decided to go for a walk.

He straightened his hair, accidentally-on-purpose burning himself a couple times. Then he put on his black skinny jeans and a black hoodie. He went out, passing Joe on the way who looked at his little brother confused.

Nick walked into town, playing with the scissors in the pocket of his hoodie. It was hot, really hot. It was August, so it was hotter than it had been all year. He became thirsty, so he went into a store. Luckily, he had remember to bring his wallet.

He bought a Red Bull, sugar-free of course, and chugged it. He hadn't been sleeping well, so the Red Bull made him feel good.

No one seemed to recognize him. People were giving him dirty looks, and he overhears some girls wearing black miniskirt, black platform boots and black band tees talking about how hot he looked.

And then he saw Aly and AJ walking down the sidewalk towards him. As they passed, AJ said to Aly, "Look at that guy. What a freak. It's boiling today. Emos PFT!"

"HEY!" Nick stopped and faced them with a pissed off expression on his face. "Aly, AJ, it's me."

The girls looked at him closely. "Who are you?" Aly asked confused.

"Nick," he was getting really irritated.

"Nick!?" both girls screamed.

Aly continued, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Nick said with a mix of confusion and irritation.

"Your in all black, and that sweatshirt's huge. And you look like you haven't slept in days." AJ answered, "And your hair, is there black-dyed streaks in it?"

"No, it's permanent marker! And there's nothing wrong with me!" Nick yelled and ran off.

"Happy Birthday Joe!" Miley shrieked covering his face with kisses.

It was noon, and Miley, Mitchel and Emily had just arrived at the Joe's party.

"Happy Birthday Joe," Mitchel smiled and handed him a present.

"Happy Birthday Joe! Where's Nick?" Emily said with a smile.

"Thanks everybody," Joe smiled, but then turned to Emily and his smile dropped. "Nick's in his room, he's always in his room lately. There's something wrong with him, but he won't let anyone in. Maybe he'll talk to you."

Emily looked worried, "Okay, I'll go talk to him." Then she turned to Mitchel and gave him a kiss, "Have fun, hun." And she ran off towards the house.

Emily knocked on Nick's door.

"Go away!!" called Nick's voice from inside his room.

"Nick!" Emily yelled. "It's me, Emily."

Nick opened the door and waved Emily in. Emily came in, turned on the light (which made Nick flinch), and sat down on the end of his bed. Nick sat down beside her.

"Nick, you look terrible. What's wrong?"

Nick wrinkled up his nose. "What are you talking about?"

Emily looked at him worried. "Nick, what's going on?"

Nick couldn't stand Emily being worried about him. He pushed a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear. But, when he did, his sleeve slipped down slightly.

Emily gasped. She bit her lip to hold back tears. "Nick, what have you done?" She looked into his eyes, and saw fear.


	14. Secret Secret I've got a Secret

**Chapter 14-**

Nick sat quietly on his bed, looking at Emily. She knew his secret, that scared him. She would be ashamed that she knew him. She would hate him.

But, Nick was wrong. Emily was immensely sadden at what Nick had done, but she wanted to help him. She threw her arms around him. "Nick, why? Why would you do this to yourself?"

She was crying and Nick couldn't take it. He didn't want her to be sad. But, it was too late he'd already done it. He knew she would forgive him, she had never judged before. She would understand if he had a reason. But, he didn't. Not one he could tell her. Nick returned Emily's hug and held her as she cried for him. His heart had turned cold, he didn't feel anything anymore. He was not sad, or scared, or ashamed, or anything. He just sat there holding the girl he loved, but he could never have.

Emily finished crying, sat up , wiped her face, and looked into Nick's eyes. She saw emptiness. "So, why did you do it?"

Nick shifted uncomfortably. "To feel something."

Emily hugged him again. She knew exactly what Nick meant. She ran her hand through Nick's hair. "You miss having someone to love, don't you?" Emily rocked him gently. "The right girl will come along eventually. Trust me."

Nick and Emily left Nick's room around half an hour later. They went outside to the party, and found Mitchel. Mitchel hugged Emily and looked at her like she was the most precious thing on the planet. Emily smiled, and Nick began to walk back inside.

"No, you don't Nicholas," Emily said as she ran over and stopped him. "You are staying out here where I can keep an eye on you."

Nick sighed but followed when Emily grabbed his arm and led him to where there were people dancing. He danced with her for a few songs, then went and sat on a chair. There was a magazine on the ground so he picked it up. _Might as well do something. I can't go inside, Emily's still watching me._ So he started to flip through the pages. He found a picture of him and Emily that was taken back when they were dating and the caption read ‛Has Emily found another boy toy?'. He laughed and continued to flip through the magazine. He found a picture of Joe and Miley kissing, the caption this time wasn't friendly, ‛Joe's dated younger girls before, but now he's an adult. One word, pedofile.' Nick threw the magazine into a trash can.

Emily came and sat next to Nick. "So, you feeling any better?"

Nick looked at her sadly. He wanted to make her happy, but he couldn't lie to her. He shook his head.

"That's not good," Emily said sadly, but not as sad as she had been. "I talked to Joe, I didn't tell him why, but I told him not to leave you alone. So your sleeping in his room for a while."

Nick sighed and faked a smile. "Alright."

"Now, last thing, what have you been using?"

Nick shifted uncomfortably. He wouldn't look at Emily, they were his scissors he didn't want her to have them. Emily began to cry. "Wait, don't cry." Nick wiped her tears, "The scissors in my room. Happy, I told you." Nick sat back in his chair and sank down.

Emily hugged Nick. "I'm just doing this because I love you, you know that." She walked over to Mitchel, whispered something to him and went in the house.

It had been a week since Joe birthday. Nick had begun dressing like himself again, but he still didn't feel like himself. Joe gave him weird looks all the time. He hadn't told anyone but Joe, but he hid his scars well.

"Nick, can I wear your wristband?" Frankie asked.

"Uh, not right now." Nick answered watching TV.

Frankie gave him an evil look, "But I want to show Noah."

"Not right now Frankie." Nick answered aggravated.

Frankie reached over to take it. Nick moved his arm. Frankie managed to get a hold of it, but all he did was pull it further up Nick's wrist. "Nick, why are there scratches all over your arm?"

Nick looked at him with a panicked look. "Frankie, shhhh!"

But, Frankie was angry that Nick wouldn't let him where the wristband. "MOM!! Nick has scratches all up his arm!!"

Kevin, who was sitting on the couch talking to Carrie, looked over. "Call you back," he said into the phone. Then he turned it off and looked at Nick. "Nick, let me see your wrists."

Nick looked at him scared. He swallowed, he didn't want Kevin to know he'd been cutting himself.

"Nick. Let me see your wrists." Kevin said slowly and sternly.

Nick slowly turned his arms and brought them up. Kevin grabbed a hold on his arms and took off the wristbands and watches. Kevin looked into Nick's eyes, he was disgusted. Kevin threw Nick's arms down, shook his head, and stormed out of the room. Nick stood there, like in a daze.

"Nick, can I have the wristband now?" Frankie asked, afraid that Nick would yell at him.

Nick began to shake.

"Nick, are you alright?"

Mrs. Jonas came into the room. "Frankie, what did u say?"

"Mommy, Nick's broken!" Frankie looked up at Nick with fear in his eyes, but Nick couldn't stop shaking. His secret wasn't a secret anymore.

"Nick," his mother touched his arm. "Nicky?"

Nick's eyes filled his eyes.

"Mommy, his arms have cuts on them."

Nick's face was covered in tears as his mother took his wrists and looked at them. "Oh, no! Nicky, what have you done?"

Nick couldn't move without getting a dirty look. Every time someone looked at him, he felt ashamed. _Now I feel something, _Nick thought and rolled his eyes.

He stood up from the couch. "I'm going for a walk."

"No you're not," his mother contradicted him. "Not without someone going with you."

"Mom. I haven't cut in two weeks, leave me alone!" Nick screamed running out the door.

"Joe, run after him!" Joe did as his mother told him.

Nick was already turning the corner at the end of the street when Joe got outside. Nick was fast, but Joe was faster. When Joe caught Nick five blocks down, Nick broke down in tears.

Joe hugged Nick, panting. "Nick, it'll be alright."

"No it won't," Nick said trying to stop the tears. "You all think I'm a freak."

"Nick, calm down." Joe tried to comfort his little brother. "We're just scared. Things will be back to normal soon. I promise."

Nick was slightly calmer now. "Joe," he looked into his brother's eyes, "What if anyone finds out?"

Joe thought carefully, but couldn't think of a good answer. He hugged his brother again. "I don't know. But, you're my baby brother, and I'll protect you."

As it so happened, it was the same week when the press figured out about Nick's cutting and Emily's pregnancy. Of course, they thought it was directly related so all the headlines were along the lines of ‛Nick Jonas: Impregnated Emily Osment and is Cutting'.

The media went crazy and wouldn't leave Emily or Nick alone. So, they knew immediately when Emily spent the night at the Jonas household.

"The director woudn't let me stay there," Emily told Mrs. Jonas at the table at dinner. "The press was driving him crazy. And Nick said I could stay here."

"Okay, you're always welcome her sweetie," said Mrs. Jonas with a sweet smile on her face. "Why didn't Mitchel come?"

"He's got an interview in Oklahoma." Emily took a secondhelping of mashed potatoes and gravy. "We shot the last scene in three days."

"Okay, well the boys leave the day after tomorrow, we've been working on getting them back on tour. Something for Nick to do."

Nick blushed. "Mom!"

Mrs. Jonas rolled her eyes and Emily giggled.

By Miley birthday, the press were bored with Nick's cutting and had gotten it straight that Emily was pregnant with Mitchel's kid. Not as good of a story, but it still made it harder for either of them to get jobs with Disney.

Miley's Sweet Sixteen was a big event, since she was still Disney's big star. Miley arrived with Emily, who was showing now. It was a great party, everyone was back to normal.


	15. Far Away

**Chapter 15-**

Mitchel got a big role in an important movie, so he went away at the beginning of December. Emily was left at Mitchel's house again. Marc was really good to her, but it wasn't the same as having Mitchel there.

"Em, can I ask you a question?" Marc asked one day while they were watching a movie.

"Yea, of course."

"Are you and Mitchel going to leave when you have the baby? I don't want you to leave. I barely see Mitchel anymore."

Emily put her arm around Marc. "I don't know." She took a deep breath. "Want to go to the ultrasound tomorrow? It's during the day so you can skip school."

Marc smiled. "Yeah."

Emily stared at the door. "Okay Marc, ready to go in?"

"Yeah, Em." Marc grabbed Emily's hand. "Let's go."

Emily got into the bed and the doctor came in. When he got in the room, he turned to Marc. "Are you the father?"

Marc wrinkled up his nose, "No. I'm his little brother."

"Okay," the doctor turned to Emily. "Are you ready to s your baby?"

Emily stared at the doctor. Marc took her hand and Emily nodded.

"Alright," the doctor lifted Emily's shirt and prepared her for the ultrasound.

Emily watched the screen.

"Okay, see here, that's the baby." The doctor said to both Emily and Marc. "Do you want to know the gender?"

Emily turned to Marc and Marc shrugged. Emily turned back to face the doctor, "No. I just want to know if it's healthy."

"Yes, your baby is perfectly healthy. Hear that sound? That's the heartbeat."

Emily smiled as she listened. She squeezed Marc's hand and he smiled at her.

Mitchel came home the evening of Christmas Eve. with lots of presents. He kissed Emily and hugged his little brother, his older brother was spending Christmas in England with his girlfriend. His mother was down the road visiting friends.

Mitchel helped Emily sit down on the couch. He put his hand on her stomach. "And how's my baby?" He felt a kick.

Emily smiled at Mitchel. "It knows Daddy's here now."

Emily fell asleep in Mitchel's arms. Mitchel turned to his younger brother. "Marc, thank you for watching Emily. You've been great." Mitchel smiled and Marc smiled back. Then, Marc went and sat beside Mitchel. Mitchel put an arm around his little brother.

After an hour, Marc took a deep breath and looked at his brother. "Mitchel, Emily needs you. How much longer do you have to work for?"

Mitchel looked at his brother. "I have only a month left. And I won't work longer than that."

"Do you promise?" Marc asked seriously.

Mitchel hugged him, "Yea, I promise."

Emily was eating a carton of ice cream on December 29th when she got a call from Miley.

"Emily," Miley's voice was excited. "Want to go shopping for the premiere?"

"Uh, what premiere?" Emily asked taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"The Hannah Montana Movie!" Miley practically screamed, so Emily had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Oh!" Emily said, slightly hurt that she didn't know. "When's that?"

"Friday!" Miley sounded irritated. "Friday, January 2nd, 2009. Ring a bell?"

"Uh, no?" Emily went over the mail pile in the kitchen. "Oh! Here's our invitation!"

"Okay! I'll be there tomorrow. We can get New Years outfits too." Miley sounded excited again.

"Okay." Emily smiled, even though Miley couldn't see her.

New Years was simple. A small party at Miley's house. Nick was basically back to normal, work did that to him. Emily sat in a corner with Mitchel. Miley and Joe danced like crazy. When the ball dropped, Nick got a kiss from a blonde girl he didn't know. Carrie was at the party too, but she took Kevin to a 'grown-up' party at 11. He had turned 21 and Carrie had no trouble introducing him to the world of alcohol, he drank responsibly though.

They were all pretty tired the next day, but they faked it for the premiere. The paparazzi went crazy for Emily, who had come in a cute maternity dress and had Mitchel on her left and Marc on her right. The parents who came to the premiere just shook their head when Emily walked by them.

Marc was back to school and Mitchel was back to work the next week, so Emily was left alone once again. Every day when Marc came home, they would play video games and talk about Marc's day. Emily babied Marc, she let him lay his head on her when they watched movies and she would play with his hair. She also helped him with his homework and gave him girl advice. She was having fun playing the role of mom, she taught herself to cook and it helped pass the time. Before she knew it, it was February, and Mitchel was still working. One night, when Emily had fallen asleep on the couch, Marc phoned Mitchel.

"Hello?" Mitchel said when he answered te phone.

"Hey." Marc answered and took a deep breath. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, sitting on my bed?"

"Why aren't you here? You promised me, Mitchel. Promised!"

"Yea, Marc, I'm sorry. But, I have to finish shooting. We got a little behind schedule. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't do anything." Marc hung up the phone. He was angry. He knew his brother should be there. Emily had only slightly over two months left until she had the baby, and she needed Mitchel. She was lonely, Marc heard her cry at night. She missed Mitchel.

Mitchel got them to speed up the filming and was home within the next week. Emily still babied Marc, but she was happy that Mitchel was there for her now. Miley took a Red Cross First Aid class with at the beginning of March. She moved back to LA. She was taking a break for a few months, and she spent a lot of her time with Emily and Mitchel.

One day, when Mitchel was out getting groceries (his mother seemed to have disappeared, they hadn't seen her in a couple weeks) and Marc was at school, Miley and Emily decided to choose baby names.

"What about if you named it after someone?" Miley suggested.

Emily shook her head, "No, I don't want people to feel bad."

Miley giggled, "What about Hannah, if it's a girl?"

Emily wrinkled up her nose and giggled, and the baby kicked. "Baby says no," and the girls giggled harder.

"Emily! I'm home!" Mitchel called from the front door.

"Did you get blueberries?" Emily called back.

"Uh, no." Mitchel answered. "I got everything on your list."

"Could you get blueberries, please?"

Mitchel sighed, "Yea, sure. See you in a bit."

"Love you," Emily called and then turned back to Miley. "What about Nicole?"

"No, that would be like naming it after Nick. What about Hayden?"

"No, that's a boy's name. What about Bailey?"

"Hmmmm, yea I like it." Miley nodded, "but what about if it's boy?"

"Mitchel gets to help with the boy's name. But I want it to start with an 'M'"

"Okay. He better hurry up then," Miley smiled. "What are we doing for your birthday?"

"I don't know. Baby shower?"

Miley looked down to Emily's stomach and spoke in a baby voice, "And, how is baby?" Emily smiled while Miley talked to the baby. "Baby's going to see Auntie Miley soon. Yes you will."

Emily laughed. "Miley, you look like a retard."

Miley smiled at Emily. "Well, this baby is going to be my buddy."

Emily smiled. "This baby is going to be your godchild."

Miley squealed, "Really?"

Emily nodded, smiling.

"YAY!" Miley squealed. She put her face right up to Emily's stomach. "You hear that, you're my godchild."

Miley was dancing around the living room when Mitchel walked back in.

"Miley, you look happy." He smiled as he gave Emily a carton of blueberries, which she opened up and started to eat immediately. "What's she so happy about?" he asked Emily.

Emily laughed, "I told her we choose her to be godmother." Mitchel laughed. "Oh, and what do you think of Bailey if it's a girl?"

Mitchel smiled, "I love it. But if it's a boy can we name it James?"

"Awww, yeah. But I was thinking of continuing the 'M' pattern in your family."

Mitchel kissed her. "Naw. Let's do something different."

Emily ran her fingers softly around Mitchel's jawline. "Okay, James it is."

"Aww, Jamie Musso. I love it." Miley squealed.


	16. One Week

**Chapter 16-**

**A/N: i have no idea wat to name this chapter, review with a name idea (i make them song lyrics or titles mostly)**

March 10th was a big day for Emily. Not only was she turning seventeen years old, but she was having a baby shower that her new niece was coming to. She hadn't seen baby Annabelle in person yet, but she'd seen pictures. She had a little wisp of blonde hair and big blue eyes. And when her sister-in-law arrived, Emily didn't come to Haley's wedding because her parents were there, she was so excited to hold her niece.

"She looks a lot like you Em," Miley smiled looking down at the little baby.

Tears formed in the corner of Emily's eyes. They were tears of joy. "I get to hold one of my own soon."

Since it was Emily's birthday as well, all her guy friends were there to. Nick was asked to be the godfather, which he accepted happily.

Most of Emily's gifts were baby presents. Mitchel and Emily hadn't started to buy stuff for the baby, so they took it all happily. Most of their shopping was done.

Mitchel's mother was still missing, but they kept it quiet so Marc could stay with them. As long as they kept it quiet until July they'd be fine.

"So what day are you due, Em?" asked AJ. No one knew exactly how they ended up at the party, but Aly and AJ somehow were there.

"April 17th," Emily answered with a smile and a hand on her stomach.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl," Aly asked while staring at a cute guy on the other side of the room.

"Uh, we're actually getting the doctor to call us today to tell us," Mitchel answered smiling at Emily, she blushed.

"Awww, you two are so cute." AJ exclaimed. "I'm so jealous. Can I borrow him for a song?"

"Mmmhmm," Emily nodded.

Everyone was having a good time while Emily sat on the couch, with different people sitting beside her to talk She was talking to Nick when the phone rang.

Someone turned off the music and someone else threw the phone to Emily. Mitchel ran over and sat beside her.

"Hello?" Emily answered the phone timidly.

"Hello, Emily, I'm phoning to tell you the gender of your baby. Like you asked me to." The doctor said very professionally.

"Okay, let me put you on speaker."

Once he was on speaker, the doctor announced the news. "It's a boy."

Every girl in the room shrieked. Mitchel had a huge smile on his face as he hugged Emily.

"Thank you doctor. Bye." Emily didn't know what to think. Everyone was smiling at her and congratulating her and Mitchel.

There was a crowd around the couple, but Miley managed to squeeze in and sit on Nick's lap. She hugged Emily. "Little baby Jamie!"

Emily smiled and looked at Mitchel, "I hope he's as great as his father."

Emily was starting to get moody during her last month of pregnancy. Her yelling target was mostly Mitchel. He knew that is was because she was pregnant, but he still found himself avoiding her during the day. He had a job at Starbucks, so he took on more shifts just to be out of the house. Emily never yelled at Marc, she was still babying him.

They got invited to Aly and AJ's party on an island off the coast, so they decided to go. They packed up a day bag and went. It was a Friday and most people were at work so the traffic wasn't bad.

The boat ride out to the island was nice and it put Emily to sleep. Miley was in the boat with Mitchel (Marc was at school).

"So your going to be a dad in a week. How does it feel?" Miley asked trying to make conversation.

"To be honest, kind of scary." Mitchel looked at her with his eyes filled with fear. "I'm seventeen years old, and I've got to support a girlfriend, my brother and my little baby." He took a deep breath and stared out at the water.

Miley went over and sat beside him. She put her arm around his shoulders and said softly, "You're going to make an excellent father."

Emily woke up when they were five minutes away from the island. "Uh Oh." She said scared.

Mitchel turned to her, "What's wrong Em?" He was pretty calm. Miley had given him confidence.

"Uh, I think my water just broke."


	17. Sweet Child 'O Mine

**Chapter 17-**

**A/N: need a title for this one too**

"Turn the boat around!" Mitchel yelled at the boat driver.

"OWWW!!" Emily screamed.

"Okay, this was in our course." Miley said trying to remain calm. "Mitchel, phone an ambulance to meet us at the dock.

"OWWW!!"

Mitchel phoned for the ambulance and Miley made Emily comfortable.

"Oww!! Oww!! Oww!! Oww!!" Emily grabbed Mitchel's hand and dug her nails in.

"Ouch!" Mitchel screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emily said sarcastically. "Is this better?" She dug her nails in deeper.

Mitchel gave her an evil look and tilted his head to the side. "Perfect," he answered in a sarcastic tone.

Emily returned the dirty look. But, then she screamed again. "OWWW!!"

"I'm not doctor, but shouldn't she, you know, not have pants on," Mitchel said to Miley.

"Oh, yeah, true. Okay, you take her pants off, I'll get towels."

"Owwww!!" Emily wailed. "Why does Jaime want out so bad?"

"Wait. You can feel him coming?" Miley asked while putting towels under Emily.

"Yeah. Owww!!"

"She's already at 10 centimetres. There's no way we'll get back to the dock before he comes," Miley said to Mitchel.

Mitchel looked at Emily and saw fear in her eyes. He knew at that moment, he was ready to protect her and become a dad.

He wiped Emily's forehead and kissed it. He squeezed her hand and told her, "It's okay, I'm here."

"Oh my Gosh!" Miley screamed. "The head!! The head is showing!"

Mitchel remained calm, "Emily, breath. You're going to have to push now."

"No! No, Mitchel, I can't." Emily looked so scared.

Mitchel kissed her hand. "Yes you can. You can do anything."

"Push!" Miley screamed.

Emily pushed and screamed and pushed some more. Mitchel held her hand, and encouraged her and told her how proud of her he was.

They were getting close to the dock, and the baby's head and shoulders were out.

"Em, you've got to push!" Miley screamed for the fiftieth time.

"What do you think I'm doing!?"

They reached the dock just as Emily made her final push.

"The baby's out!" Miley smiled happily holding the baby in her hands.

Two doctors ran over to them and cleaned up Emily and James. They let Mitchel cut the cord. Then, they let Emily hold her new baby.

She looked down at the baby in her arms with tears in her eyes. "James, Mommy loves you." She smiled, and took a deep breath as tears fell down her face.

Mitchel smiled and put an arm around Emily. He looked down at James and then to Em. "I love you both." Then he kissed Emily's cheek.

"Okay, beautiful moment over. I want to hold my godbaby," Miley whined.

Emily smiled and carefully passed Jaime to Miley.

"Awwww, he's so cute," Miley exclaimed as Mitchel hugged Emily. "Can I keep him?" she joked.

Emily laughed. "No, it's Jaime's daddy's turn to hold him now."

Miley reluctantly passed James to Mitchel, who looked down at his son with love in his eyes.

Emily looked over at Miley and half laughed. "Didn't I snag a cutie?"

When they got home that night, Marc was sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating a TV dinner. It had taken a while to get Miley to leave James, but they managed to get home by 8 PM.

"Marc, sweetie," Emily said when she walked in. Mitchel was getting everything out of the car while holding a sleeping baby. "Do you want to meet your nephew?"

Marc jumped up and ran to the door. "You had the baby?"

Emily smiled and nodded weakly.

Marc helped Emily to the couch and then went outside to help Mitchel. Marc carried the bags in and Mitchel held his son. Once Marc had put everything down and sat on the couch, Mitchel handed him James. James opened his eyes up and looked at Marc, then yawned and went back to sleep.

"He likes you, Uncle Marc," Emily said smiling. "Oh, and _Daddy _want to grab me a bag of cookies. What do you think Jaime's first movie should be?"

"‛Big Daddy'," Mitchel answered as he went into the kitchen.

"No," Emily whined, "The mom dies in that one."

"What about ‛Secondhand Lions'?" Marc suggested, "Then he can see his dad and two of his uncles."

Emily punched Mitchel jokingly when he came back, "Why don't you have good ideas like your brother?"

When Emily woke up the next morning, she found herself on the couch. Mitchel had his coat on and was going out the door.

"Where are you going, Mitchel?" Emily said still half asleep. She yawned. "What time is it?"

Mitchel closed the door and went over to kiss her goodbye. "It's 6, I took the early shift because I've got an audition later."

"Audition for what?"

"A TV show." Mitchel said leaving again. "It'll be shoot in LA, so I wouldn't have to go anywhere."

"Okay, baby. Good Luck!"

Emily tried to go back to sleep, but as soon as she was almost asleep, James started to cry. And so began the first day of the rest of their lives.


	18. One Kid's Crying

**Chapter 18-**

"Hey Em," Nick said answering his cell on the bus that just arrived back in LA.

"Are you in Los Angeles yet?" Emily sounded tired and you could hear a crying baby.

"Uh," Nick looked out the window. "Yeah, I'm a block from you now."

"Oh my gosh, you've got to come babysit James." Emily said of the verge of tears. "I haven't slept in so long."

"Uh, okay," Nick walked up to the bus driver to give him the directions to the Musso house "I think Joe and Kevin want to meet the baby to, can they come?"

"Yeah, hurry."

The bus was outside of the house, so the brothers got off and walked to the door. Joe rang the bell.

Emily answered with Jamie. She hugged Nick with the arm that wasn't holding James.

"Marc's at school and Mitchel's at work. And, Jamie just won't sleep." Emily handed the baby to Nick. Nick looked down at James lovingly, his godson.

"Do you have a stroller?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, yeah." Emily answered, pushing her hair out of her face.

Kevin smiled. "We'll take him for a walk, you go take a nap. By the time we come back he'll be asleep too."

Emily hugged him, "Thank you." She grabbed a key off the key rack inside the door. "Here's the key."

Joe went with Emily to get the stroller, then Em hugged them all and kissed Jamie's forehead. Then, she went upstairs to sleep.

Nick held James as Kevin grabbed his little coat. They put James into the stroller and Nick pushed the stroller as his older brothers walked on either side of him.

Jamie was asleep before they were at the end of the street, but the boy continued walking anyway.

"Have they heard from Mitchel's mom recently?" Joe asked Nick as they turned the corner.

"Nope," Nick answered softly. "Mitchel was left to pay all the bills."

"Poor Mitchel," said Kevin.

"Poor Emily," said Joe.

Nick took a deep breath and stared down at the sleeping baby. He changed the subject, "Who do you think it looks like?"

"It's too little to tell," Joe answered. "Let's just hope it has Em's nose," he joked.

They turned another corner and saw Miley down the road. Joe smiled and ran to her. They hugged and kissed as Nick and Kevin walked up to them.

"Aww, four cuties!" Miley said quietly, not wanting to wake up James. She hugged Kevin and then Nick. "Isn't my godson adorable?"

Nick smiled and Kevin talked, "Yeah, we were just talking about who he looks more like."

"He's so itty-bitty, but he's definitely got Mitchel's eyes. Have you seen them? He's got the cutest hazel eyes ever," Miley said smiling while Joe held her.

Kevin pouted jokingly.

Miley laughed, "I'm sorry Kev, they are cuter than yours."

Nick and Joe laughed at Kevin, who smiled.

"I'm thirsty, let's go to Starbucks," Joe exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm up for Starbucks," Kevin said and everyone else agreed. So, they all walked to Starbucks that was a block away.

When they got there, they saw Mitchel's car in the drive-thru. He was asleep in his car and the cars behind him were honking their horns which woke up James. Nick stopped the stroller in front of Starbucks and picked up Jamie and rocked him, trying to get him back to sleep. Kevin stood with him as Joe and Miley ran over and knocked on Mitchel's windshield.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing here?"

Miley and Joe jumped into the backseat and Mitchel pulled forward in the drive-thru lane. They got all the drinks and drove to the front. James's car seat was in the backseat, so Nick put him in and Miley put the straps on. Nick got into the backseat with Joe and Miley and Kevin got into the passenger seat after putting the stroller in the trunk.

When they got to Mitchel's house, they found Marc home doing his homework.

"The house hasn't been this quiet for more than two minutes in a month," Marc said to Mitchel as they watched a movie with Miley and the Jonas Brothers.

"I know," he replied then turned to Kevin, "Did you guys kill my baby?"

Kevin laughed, "No, we just know how to take care of little kids. We helped out with Frankie." Just then his phone rang, so he went into another room.

"Carrie?" Mitchel asked Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Probably." Then his own phone went off. Nick made a face before picking it up. _Caller Unknown. _"Hello?"

"Hey Nick," came a girl's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Uh, hi, who's this?" By now everyone was looking at Nick because he had such a confused look on his face.

"It's a secret!" The girl said with a giggle. He knew that laugh, but he just couldn't put it to a face. "Are you going to Jason Dolley's party tomorrow?"

"Uh, I wasn't planning on it," he answered even more confused than before. "Why? Who is this?"

The girl giggled again. "I'll tell you if you come to the party. Bye Nick!"

"Uh, okay, bye," he said still really confused.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"See you tomorrow." He confirmed.

"Who was that?" Joe asked with his arm around Miley's waist.

Nick gave him a puzzled look. "I. Don't. Know."

Kevin walked back into the room smiling like a fool. Nick rolled his eyes again and Miley giggled.

They finished the movie, and were chatting when Emily came downstairs,

"I woke up and no crying baby," she smiled when she got over to the couches. "It's a miracle." She hugged Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed but only Miley noticed, she shook her head sadly.

Emily went over and sat on Mitchel's knee. He kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Sleep well?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Ya," she answered than turned to look at Nick with a smile on her face, "Thanks to Jamie's god daddy."

Mitchel held her by her waist. "Well Jamie's mommy is a hottie."

Emily blushed and punched him playfully.

"They are so cute," said Miley softly putting her head on Joe's shoulder. Joe kissed her forehead and then rested his head on top of hers.

Nick crossed his arms and sunk down on his chair. After a minute James started to cry, and Nick was grateful for an excuse to leave. But, he could get his godson to stop crying. "Em, I think he's hungry."

Emily smiled shyly and took her son from Nick. She took Jamie into the kitchen. Nick sat back down.

Miley bit her lip. "Mitchel?" she asked sitting up straight.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Emily going to get married?"

Mitchel shifted uncomfortably and sunk down on the couch. "We're too young to get married," he mumbled kind of grumpily.

Emily could hear everything from the kitchen. She looked down at her baby sadly. She whispered to him, "Jamie, Daddy is growing up too fast. We need to throw him a good birthday party." James finished and looked up at his mother. She kissed his little head and fixed her shirt.


	19. Whiskey Lullaby

**Chapter 19-**

Billy Ray offered to watch James so everyone could go to Jason Dolley's party. Nick was curious to figure out who called him and Emily was glad to see Mitchel acting like a teenager again. Miley and Joe were dancing together, Mitchel was swimming with a bunch of his friends, and Kevin was sitting with Emily and Nick on a bench fidgeting and checking his phone every few minutes.

Jason Dolley came over and hugged Emily. "Haven't seen you for a while," he said smiling and sat down where Kevin had just been sitting but had gotten up to pace around. "What up with him?" he asked Nick.

"His girlfriend hasn't called him at all today," Nick answered still staring around at all the guests.

Jason shrugged and put his arm around. "Okay. So, what's new with Hollywood's yummiest mommy?"

Emily smiled and blushed. "Not too much. Just taking a break from of my little Jamie."

"Oh, when are going to go back to acting? We all miss you."

Emily blushed even more. "Not for a bit. But, uh, can you do me a favour?"

"For you?" Jason looked around like he was deciding what to say. He shook his head and wrinkled his nose, "Nah." Emily's mouth dropped open and Jason laughed. "I'm kidding. Of course I will."

Emily smiled and giggled slightly. "Can you help me throw an amazing birthday party for Mitchel? And help me find the perfect gift?"

Jason kissed her cheek and smiled. "Of course I will."

Nick sat back and smiled.

Emily looked at him. "What?" she asked, happy to see him smiling.

"Alyson." He answered shaking his head with a huge grin.

Emily looked over at where Nick was looking and smiled as she saw Alyson Stoner walking towards them.

"Hey Nick!" Alyson said smiling. "Wanna dance?"

Nick nodded and led her over to where everyone was dancing.

Jason and Emily chatted without purpose for a while, until they saw Kevin sitting on a chair away from everyone else drinking from a brown paper bag.

"Excuse me," Emily said to Jason and got up to over to Kevin. "Kev, what are you doing?"

Kevin took a long drink. "Having a little whiskey, is that a problem?"

"Uh, no," Emily replied quietly and intimidatedly. "Why?"

Kevin shifted uncomfortably, breaking eye contact.

Emily put her hand on Kevin's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically. "Kevin, you can trust me."

Kevin took a deep breath and looked Emily in the eyes after deciding that he could trust her. "Carrie broke up with me."

Emily wrapped her arms around Kevin and he sighed. After a few seconds, he grew uncomfortable and pushed her off. He took another big sip of his whiskey.

"Kevin, you can't just drink away your pain." Emily trid to not sound scolding, but he heard it that way anyways.

Kevin jumped up offended and yelled at her. "Just because you're a whore and have a kid doesn't mean you can mother me! I'm five years older than you!" He stormed out before Emily could reply.

-

Next came Mitchel's eighteenth birthday party that Emily threw with help from Jason Dolley. Nick and Alyson had become pretty close, but not quite official yet. The party changed that, and it also caused Mitchel to forget his stress and worries for a few hours. It even got everyone to forget about Kevin's behaviour lately. He was constantly drinking whiskey and yelled at eveyone who tried to talk to him. Emily gave Mitchel a set of keys as a birthday gift and she wouldn't tell them what they were for. It was a great party, and everyone was happy until Nick's cell rang a few minutes after midnight.

His mother was crying, and he couldn't understand her. So, she sent him a text. It read: ‛Kevin killed himself please come home'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: yeah, so this chapter was short, but this story is getting harder to write. I may just skip ahead a few years soon. Is that alright with you readers?**


	20. Let's Fast Foward to a Few Years Later

It had been eight years since Mitchel had lived in his house with the great willow tree. It was the house, that was meant to be a cottage, that his wife had bought him on his eighteenth birthday. Of course, at the time, she wasn't his wife yet. It wasn't until her own eighteenth birthday that she became his fiancé. That summer, his brother, Marc, died in a car accident involving a drunk driver. Mitchel couldn't afford the house in LA, and he couldn't stand the memories of his past, so a month after his little brother's death he moved his family up to their cottage in Northern Ontario, less than an hour away from where he and Emily had filmed a movie together. Miley and Joe got married and moved up to the house next door to Mitchel and Emily. Emily and Mitchel were married under the willow tree in June, two monthes after their James turned three. That August, Miley and Joe had a baby girl that they named Mary. Nick had released his solo album, which was a major success, and was constantly working. He visited them as much as he could, and he was great with his niece and godson, but his visits were always short. But, everyone was fine with that because they knew Nick needed to be working. Kevin's death effected Joe more than it did Nick, Joe began smoking from time to time to ease the pain. Mitchel did the same after Marc's death, but it wasn't until years later that they began to smoke on a regular basis. James and Mary got along well, and Mitchel and Joe would joke that they were destined to be together. By the age of five, James had decided that he would only answer to the name 'Jamie', only Mary was allowed to call him James. Now, Mitchel was sitting under the willow tree between the two crosses, one for Kevin and one for Marc, thinking about how he was going to break the news to his family and friends. He began coughing when seven year old Mary ran by.

"Mary!" Mitchel called, followed by a series of coughs.

Mary turned around and walked back to Mitchel. "Yes Uncle Mitchel?"

Jamie ran up at that moment. "Mary, I give you a minute headstart and you stop?"

"Your dad was talking to me, doesn't count!" Mary whined with a giant frown on her face.

Jamie laughed and threw his arms around her. Mary hesitated, deciding that she couldn't be mad at her James, then returned the hug.

"Mary, where's Auntie Emily?" Mitchel asked after the hug ended.

Mary looked at James questioningly.

"Mom's cooking dinner with Aunt Miley. Do you want me to go get her?" James answered for Mary.

"No, it's alright." Mitchel replied and stood up. "Is Joe there too?"

"Ya, Daddy is in there peeling potatoes," Mary answered smiling.

"Okay, thanks," Mitchel smiled down at the little brown hair, blue eyed girl. "What are you two doing until dinner?"

Jamie put his arm around Mary's shoulders. "Can we go play at the creek, Dad?"

Mitchel nodded. "As long as you only go knee deep."

"Thanks Dad," Jamie said happily. "Mary, one minute headstart."

Mary giggled and ran off.

"Have fun Jamie, and take care of Mary." Mitchel was very proud of his son and how he was growing up so well.

"I always do, Dad." Jamie replied seriously but smiling.

Mitchel smiled one last time at his son before walking to his house. When he got inside, he suddenly felt very nervous and picked up a potato and peeler and began peeling.

Emily walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was the doctor's, babe?"

Mitchel put down his potato and peeler, stared at the ground, and bit his bottom lip. This got everyone's attention, so Joe and Miley stopped what they were doing. Mitchel took a few deep breaths and looked into Emily's eyes. "I have lung cancer. I'm going to - - to - - to die." His eyes filled with tears that he failed at fighting back.

"No!" Emily screamed, throwing the towel in her hand to the ground. "No, you are too young to have cancer. You're only twenty seven!" Her eyes teared as well.

Mitchel pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close to him. "That's what the doctors thought too, that's why it's taken so long to find out."

Emily shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She tried weakly to get out of Mitchel's arms, tried to escape his words. After a few pathetic attempts, she collapsed onto his chest and sobbed. "But, you can survive it. People survive cancer."

Mitchel's tears were now pouring out of his eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with his other. "Emily, not this type. And, not this late. I'm sorry." He buried his face into the hair on the top of her head. "I'm so, so sorry."

Mitchel could just barely hear Emily's muffles reponse, "It's not _your_ fault" between two sobs.

Joe was comforting Miley as she cried as well, when the phone rang. All four of them looked over at it. It rang once more and Joe got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe, what's the matter?" came Nicks voice from the other end of the line.

"Nick? What are you calling for?" Joe asked.

"I had a bad feeling, so I called. And, your voice just confirmed it. What's going on?" Nick had become very calm and collected over the years. He was basically emotionless now, which really effected his career. He now spent more and more time up in Ontario.

"Uh, you are right," Joe broke as tears began to fall. After a bit, he put the phone back to his ear. "Nick, can you fly here"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

xXx oOo xXx

Mitchel found no difficulty in telling Nick the news, and once Emily had calmed down Mitchel was good, but he knew the worse was yet to come. Jamie needed to be told. Mitchel had the worse night of sleep in years, trying ti figure out how to tell his nine year old son that his father was going to die. Sure, Jamie was mature for his age, but he was still just a child.

That afternoon, when Mary was at home doing chores, Mitchel sat down on the couch with Jamie. Emily sat on her bed in the next room and remained quiet to listen to her husband and son.

"Son, this is important so please listen carefully," Mitchel started, trying to remain calm. Jamie read the pain in his father's eyes and sat still. "You are starting school in two weeks, and I don't think I'll be here come next summer."

Jamie was confused. "What do you mean, Dad? Are you going somewhere? Are you leaving Mom?"

Emily laid down on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Jamie, there is no easy way to say this. I'm dying." Mitchel put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Jamie was still confused, like he didn't understand. No one he remembers had ever died before. He was shown pictures and videos of his uncle, Marc, but he didn't remember him, just knew that he was gone. "What do you mean Dad?"

Mitchel fought back tears. "I'm going to die within the next year, Jamie. I don't want to leave you or your mother, I love you both so much, but it's my time to go. You are going to have to protect your mom when I go, like you do Mary. I love you Jamie, I want you to know that. I love you." The tears began to fall from Mitchel's eyes and he hugged Jamie. "You are the best son any father could ask for, James."


End file.
